Gara Gara King Of Yadong aka Eunhyuk
by Joonie Kim
Summary: My step brother gomawoo... CHAPTER 7 UPDATE END
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : M

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung).

Casting : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Siwon.

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, kadang bahasanya FuLLgare/Siwon : Thor tulisannya salah/Au : Masalah buat Lo?/*author korban show_imah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**Author POV**

Disebuah kamar yang bernuansa cream tampaklah seorang namja berambut pirang sedang asyik mengutak atik laptop miliknya. Saking asyiknya namja itu tidak tahu bahwa sang hyung sudah memanggil namanya berulang kali. Akhirnya dengan kesal sang hyung itu pun masuk kamar.

**Yesung POV**

Dasar anak ini selalu membuatku kesal. Lihat saja nanti, mati kau *ala hanjien pulhos /plak*. Aku kemudian membuka pintu yang tak terkunci.'Dasar anak ceroboh'batinku. Kini aku melihatnya sedang menatap layar laptop. Iseng – iseng aku baca apa yang dia tulis. Aku penasaran. . . Tapi,,, Mwo? Dia? Donghae?Bocah ingusan ini? Jadi? Melakukan? . .

"Hyuuukkiieeeee!"teriakku.

**Author POV**

"Hyuuukkiieeeee!" teriak Yesung disamping telinga namja yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya.

"HUAAWAAA!" teriak Eunhuk yang kaget karena teriakan sang hyung.

"Sedang apa kau? Ya! Eomma memanggilmu, makan malam sudah siap." Tanya sang hyung yang kini memperhatikan apa yang dibaca Eunhyuk sedari tadi.

"Sungie hyung kau mengagetkanku. Baiklah aku akan turun. Eits,, tidak boleh baca"jawab Eunhyuk sambil menutup layar laptopnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat. Kalau tidak Ryewook eomma akan membantaimu."kata Yesung sambil meninggalkan sang dongsaeng.

"Aa... Arraseo hyung."jawab Eunhyuk yang menyusul dibelakang Yesung.

Disebuah meja makan, terlihatlah sang appa dan eomma sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali tadi?"tanya Ryewook.

"Yesung hyung mengagetkan aku eomma."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Habis, sudah puluhan kali aku memanggilnya dia tak kunjung keluar kamar,"sanggah Yesung.

"Sudah, cepat makan. Eomma memasakkan masakan kesukaan kalian."kali ini sang appa -Siwon- yang melerai mereka.

"Yay,,"pekik Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Mashitda,"ucap Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

Setelah selesai makan, Yesung kemudian menuju kamarnya sambil menenteng Handphone ditelinganya. Ya, sang kekasih yang ada diambang neraka/**PLAK/**telephone sedang menggencarkan rayuan gombalnya.

"Sungie-ah, aku kangen nich. Malam minggu besok kita jalan – jalan ne? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak kita akan menempuh ujian dikampus."tanya sang Kekasih.

"Ne, Kyunnie-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman? Aku ingin sekali bermain kembang api bersamamu."jawab Yesung.

"Ne,, Arraseo. Kajja kita tidur. Persiapkan tenagamu buat kencan kita besok. Arraseo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Arraseo Kyunnie-ah."kata Yesung lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Yesung kemudian melihat Eunhyuk tergesa- gesa menuju lantai atas, yang menjadi wilayah kekuasan mereka. Saat akan melewati Yesung, Yesung pun angkat bicara.

"Aku lihat apa yang kau tulis, Hyukkie-ah."ujar Yesung.

"MWO?"teriak Eunhyuk terlihat kaget.

"Ne, aku baca apa yang kau tulis dibuku harianmu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namjachingumu Lee Dong Hae."ucap Yesung lagi dengan seringai evil sambil berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mematung dipersimpang/**PLAK/**pertengahan tangga.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Mwo? Yesung hyung melihatnya, Eoddeoge? Aku harus membungkam mulut Yesung hyung. Kalau tidak Siwon appa pasti akan mengusirku. 'Andwe . . . . ANDWEEEE'teriak batinku.*Au : hyukk kau membuat telingaku sakit. Hyuk : Masalah buat loe?*ala Soimah*#plak abaikan*

"Yesung hyung, tunggu."teriakku.

**Author POV**

"Yesung hyung, tunggu."teriak Eunhyuk yang sadar akan bahaya yang akan datang jika dia memberitahukan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Donghae.

Kini Yesung telah sampai dikamarnya, dia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya. Disusul dengan Eunhyuk yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibilang oleh Yesung tadi ditangga.

"Yesung hyung, aku mohon jangan beritahu appa dan eomma tentang hal itu."pinta Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada eomma dan appa. Tapi dengan satu syarat."ucap yesung dengan evilsmirk miliknya.

"Sya.. Syarat? Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Gampang kok. Syaratnya cuma satu, buatkan aku naskah cerita tentang aku dan Kyuhyun. Terserah mau cerita apa yang jelas besok harus sudah jadi ne? Mau fiksi atau fakta terserah imajinasimu."ucap Yesung penuh kemenangan.

"Mwo?"ucap Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah. Appaaaa!" ucap dan teriakan Yesung.

"Ach,, Ne,, ne,,"ucap Eunhyuk yang terlihat kesal dan segera keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Kini didepan layar laptopnya Eunhyuk tengah berfikir keras. Apa yang akan dia tulis tentang hyung dan namachingunya. Dia kini mulai bingung harus bagaimana. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Dia masih saja diam tidak tahu harus menulis apa, sudah tiga jam dia mencoba untuk membuat sebuah cerita namun terlihat sang imajinasinya tidak mau bekerja.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Eoddeoge? Kenapa otakku gag mau jalan sich, apa bensinnya habis? *pertamax hyuk bukan bensin*#plak abaikan. Kenapa imajinasiku macet, bagaimana ini? Kalau besok aku tidak memberikan naskah itu maka. . ".Andweeeee andwweeeee andweeeeeeee. ."kataku sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala. Hae-ah,, eoddeoge? Ach,, Hae pasti punya usul. Telpon achh. . .

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk pun akhirnya menelepon sang namjachingunya a.k.a Donghae.

"Changiya..."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hyukkie-ah?.."tanya Donghae

"Yesung hyung tahu apa yang kita lakukan."jawab Eunhyuk

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa Hyukkie-ah?"tanya Donghae yang sangat cemas.

"Tadi waktu aku nulis _diary_ Yesung hyung memanggilku untuk makan malam. Aku yang tidak sadar kedatangannya pun kaget karena teriakan Yesung hyung. Mungkin dia melihat sekilas apa yang aku tulis disana. Mianhae Hae-ah,"ucap Eunhyuk menyesal.

"Aish,,, lalu?"tanya Donghae.

"Tadi Yesung hyung bilang kalau dia tahu apa yang aku tulis waktu selesai makan malam. Dan sebagai penutup mulut aku harus membuatkan sebuah cerita tentang dia dan namjachingunya. Aku bingung Hae, harus nulis apaan."keluh Eunhyuk.

"Owh, jadi itu permasalahannya? Kau pernah lihat Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun itu ciuman?" tanya Donghae.

"Pernah sekali saat Yesung hyung Mabuk dan diantar Kyuhyun kekamar Yesung hyung. Habis itu tidak pernah lagi."jawab Eunhyuk polos.

"Baiklah, buat saja cerita 'Kyusung'. Kaukan terkenal sebagai 'King of Yandong Kingdom' memperlihatkan kemampuanmu. Jangan cuma kalah diranjang saja."usul Donghae *nah sekarang kita tahu siapa yang uke dan siapa yang seme*

"Ide kamu bagus, baiklah aku akan membuatnya sekarang. Kalau sudah selesai nanti aku kirim ke e-mailmu dan e-mail milik Kyuhyun. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun melihat cerita ini. Hahahaha"kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, baiklah, aku tidur dulu Ne? Ngantuk."ucap Donghae.

"Ne,, Mimpi indah Hae."kata Eunhyuk sambil menutup telephonnya. Sekarang otaknya benar – benar dipenuhi dengan piiran yandong.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Baiklah, otakku kini sudah mulus lagi *hyuk, kayak jalan tol aja mulus*. Aku akan membuatmu ber-bulshing ria dihadapan namjachingumu. Lihat saja nanti, kau yang memintaku. Hihihi *evilsmirk ala Kyuhyun*. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu dihadapan Kyuhyun tentang ini. Baiklah, semoga Dewi Sri *hyukkk Dewi Fortuna, bukan Dewi Sri* membantuku membuat naskah yadong ala 'King Of Yadong'*seringai Evil.

**To Be Continou**

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**YAY! Hore – hore sudah jadi Chapter 1 . . . ( ^ o ^)/~~~**|**~~~\\(^ o ^ )  
Yesung : Hyuk, awaz kau!*men-**_**deathglare**_** Eunhyuk.**

**Hyuk : Kau yang meminta hyung.*mencibir ala afika menjilat oreo #Hyuk minta dung afika /PLAK/ini hanya untukku Onyet. Eunhyuk nangis darah. .**

**Hae : Sudah – sudah. . minta Review sana. . .**

**Kyu : Iya bener tuh kata Hae.**

**Joon : Yeye Oppa, Hyuk Oppa, Hae Oppa, dan Kyu Oppa kajja kita minta Review. . **

**Han**

**Dul**

**Set**

**Joon dan crew : Kasih Review kagak?**

***sasuke siap – siap Chidori Nagashi.**

**#Kok ada sasuke? *****PLAAAKKK**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : M

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung).

Casting : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Siwon.

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, kadang bahasanya menggunakan bahasa planet.

But, Enjoy it ~~

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**Author POV**

Akhirnya cerita yang dibuat Eunhyuk pun selesai. Saking keasyikannya dia nulis cerita buat hyungnya, dia tidur pukul 3 malam. Eunhyuk pun punya siasat untuk membuat hyungnya itu sama seperti dalam ceritanya. Setelah dia punya ide pembalasan buat sang hyung. Pagi pun menjelang, sudah pukul 6 Eunhyuk belum juga bangun. Akhirnya sang appa pun membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hyukie-ah, ayo bangun, palli.. nanti kau terlambat."ucap Siwon.

"Tapi aku masih mengantuk appa."sanggah Eunhyuk.

"Anniya Hyukie, kau nanti terlambat.. kajja,"kata Siwon sambil menyeret/**PLAK**/membawa Eunhyuk kekamar mandi.

"Ingat yach, MANDI. Jangan tidur lagi. Setengah jam lagi Appa tunggu diruang makan. Kalau tidak Eomma akan menyeretmu bagaimana punkeadaanmu."kata Siwon. Mendengar kata eomma Eunhyuk pun langsung di cepat – cepat mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian dia menuju ruang makan. Kini Eunhyuk sudah rapi, Eunhyuk adalah salah satu pelajar di Senior High School Super Junior. Sedangkan Yesung mahasiswa di Shinning Star's Seoul University. SMA Super Junior merupakan sekolah unggulan bidang dance, sedangkan Shinning Star's Seoul adalah universitas unggulan bidang shinging.

"Appa, hyung mana?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sedang telephone seseorang."kata Siwon.

"Hyukie-ah, cepatlah makan. Tadi hyung kamu bilang dia akan bawa bekal."kata Ryewook.

"Ne,, eomma."kata Eunhyuk.

Setelah selesai makan Eunhyuk dan Yesung sudah mau berangkat. Akhirnya Eunhyuk maupun Yesung berangkat untuk menimba yadong/**PLAK**/ilmu. Eunhyuk setiap hari diantar oleh Yesung, karena arah sekolah mereka sejalan. Didalam mobil tidak ada pembicaraan apapun antara Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Akhirnya Yesung membuka suara saat mobil mereka sampai disekolah Eunhyuk.

"Nah, bagaimana? Sudah jadi?"tanya Yesung.

"Apanya yang jadi Yesung hyung?"tanya Eunhyuk pura – pura tidak ingat.

"Syarat sebagai tutup mulut."kata Yesung.

"Owh,, itu.. Nich."kata Eunhyuk. Saat Yesung mau mengambil amplop cokelat itu, tiba- tiba Eunhyuk menahannya.

"Sebelum hyung mengambil dan membaca cerita ini. Aku minta hyung malam minggu ini hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung ikut pesta kami diapartement milik Donghae. Dia bilang ingin mengadakan jamuan makan malam untuk Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung. DEAL?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyu untuk kencan di taman. Tidak mungkin aku membatalkannya."kata Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah."kata Eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu mobil dan segera turun dari mobil.

"Arra, Arra. Baiklah nanti aku akan membujuk Kyuhyun untuk datang ke pesta Donghae."kata Yesung.

"Baiklah, kita Deal."kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan amplop itu dan menutup pintu.

"oh iya Yesung hyung, aku sudah bilang appa dan eomma kalau kita nanti akan menginap dirumah Donghae. Okey, annyeong."kata Eunhyuk sambil berlari karena Donghae sudah menunggunya. Yesung pun masih terdiam dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah, mari kita hitung sampai tiga.."kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, Kajja,"kata Donghae

"Han.."

"Dul.."

"Set.."

"MMWWOOOOO?"Teriak Yesung. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk maupun Donghae tertawa sampai perut mereka sakit.

"Aish,, Jinja!"umpat Yesung.

**Flashback ON**

_**Eunhyuk POV**_

_Aish Appa, aku benar – benar masih mengantuk. Ini semua gara – gara Yesung hyung. Awas saja kau Yesung hyung akan aku balas kau. Donghae-ah aku kangen. SMS aja ach. . ._

_**To Donghae**_

_Hae-ah, hyuk kangen. Hyuk masih ngantuk gara- gara buatin cerita Yesung hyung. Kita harus membalasnya Hae-ah. Aku tidak terima. Cintamu Hyukie._

_**From Donghae**_

_Hyukie-ah, bagaimana kalau kita nanti malam buat pesta. Dan disitu kita akan putarin FanFic buatanmu tentang KyuSung namun versi komik, kau tahukan aku pintar sekali menggambar. Bagaimana? Sudah jangan manyun lagi. Nanti malah dikira Onyet lepas . Hae mencintaimu._

_**To Donghae**_

_Mwo? Kau mengataiku Hae-ah. Aish kau membuatku tak bernafsu untuk makan._

_**From Donghae**_

_Mianhae, Cheongmal Mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda Hyukie. Kajja, berangkat. Pokoknya buat Yesung hyung ikut dengan kita. Dan tugasmu sekarang, bilang pada Siwon appa kalau kalian akan menginap diapartemenku._

_**To Donghae**_

_Arraseo, ini juga masih menunggu Yesung hyung._

_**Author POV**_

"_Appa, nanti aku sama Yesung hyung akan menginap diapartemen Donghae."kata Eunhyuk_

"_Waeyo?"tanya Siwon_

"_Nanti malam, Donghae mengajak aku dan hyung untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya."ucap Eunhyuk bohong._

"_Kenapa harus ada Sungie, Hyukie?"tanya Ryewook._

"_Karena aku ingin memperkenalkan Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung pada Donghae dan keluarganya. Boleh ya eomma."kata Eunhyuk puppy eyes mode._

"_Ne,, Ne,, Arraseo.. tapi kenapa bukan kami saja yang kamu ajak Hyuk?"tanya Ryewook._

"_Ahh,, Lain kali saja eomma."kata Eunhyuk gelagapan._

"_Hyuk, kajja. Nanti kau terlambat. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Taemin saengnim."kata Yesung terburu – buru._

**Flashback END**

**Yesung POV**

Arrghhh dasar monyet itu membuatku bad mood. Membuat rencanaku gagal saja. Sialnya aku punya dongsaeng seperti itu. Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia pasti ada dikantin menungguku. Ach, semua ini gara- gara Eunhyuk, aku jadi terlambat.

**Author POV**

"Kyu, mianhaeyo aku terlambat."kata Yesung, yang habis lari dari parkiran ke kantin.

"Nich minum, aku juga baru datang kok Sungie-ah."kata Kyuhyun bohong. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menunggu Yesung satu jam.

"Gomawo Kyunnie-ah. Oya, apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?"tanya Yesung yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke parkiran mobil.

"Kau mau kita kemana?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan, Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Iya aku sudah free sekarang. Tapi kamu ada jadwal Sungie, sampai nanti jam 10."kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah titip absen sama Key."kata Yesung yang kemudian memasuki mobil dibarengi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, jangan suka boloz."kata Kyuhyun.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu. Kita jalan – jalan hari ini. Karena nanti malam aku dan kamu tidak bisa kencan karena Hyukie mengajak kita makan malam di apartemen Donghae. Ini sebagai pelampiasanku."omel Yesung.

"Ne,, Arraseo Sungie-ah."kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

Setelah satu jam mereka dijalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah desa tempat Yesung sering bermain disana, kala belum ada Hyukie mereka tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana. Yesung akhirnya mengajak Kyuhyun kesebuah pantai, pantai pasir ptih dan airnya pun sangat jernih sekali.

"Kyu kemarilah."kata Yesung menunjukkan sebuah pondok dipinggir pantai.

"Ne,,"kata Kyuhyun yang tadi ditinggal Yesung, karena tertegun dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Ini aku bawa bekal dari rumah."kata Yesung.

"Gomawo,"kata Kyuhyun mengambil satu kimbab.

Setelah selesai makan, akhirnya mereka pun bermain di tepi pantai. Terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk dua insan yang sedang dilanda asmara. Yesung dan Kyuyhyun sebenarnya sudah lama sekali berpacaran. Sejak mereka menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Namun sampai mereka sekarang semester 5, mereka belum pernah melakukan apapun, termasuk ciuman. Saking asyiknya main dipantai Yesung lupa untuk membaca cerita dari Eunhyuk.

Sore pun menggelayuti, Yesung akhirnya menelephon eommanya kalau dia langsung ke apartement Donghae. Akhirnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mandi dan siap – siap ke rumah Donghae. Setelah selesai, Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun langsung meluncur ke apartemen Donghae, yang ternyata tidak jauh dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun sampai diapartement Donghae. Disana mereka disambut meriah oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Setelah masuk, mereka kemudian unjuk kebolehan masing – masing. Setelah merasa lelah mereka pun minum – minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Donghae, yang memang khusus buat Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Eunhyuk yang sebelumnya bilang ke Donghae kalau Yesung hanya kuat minum coca-cola zero dan Kyuhyun yang kuat sekali minum, membuat ide nakal Donghae bereaksi lebih cepat. Yesung yang mulai kolab pun membuat Kyuhyun kawatir, karena bicara Yesung mulai ngelantur.

"Kajja, kita menyanyi."teriak Yesung.

_**niga animyeon andwae**_

_**neo eobsin nan andwae**_

_**na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul**_

"Sungie hentikan kau sudah mabuk."kata Kyuhyun yang menghalangi Yesung meminum formula(?) dari Donghae. Namun semakin Yesung dihalangi semakin Yesung ingin meminumnya. Dengan puppy eyes mode **ON, **Kyuhyun luluh dan tidak dapat menghentikan Yesung.

"Sebenarnya maksud kalian ini apa?"tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha menenangkan Yesung.

"Tidak ada maksud Kyunnie hyung."kata Donghae.

"Tenanglah Kyunnie-hyung. Sungie-hyung tidak kenapa – napa kok. Dia cuma setengah mabuk."kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kini merasakan bahwa dirinya kini juga mulai mabuk.

"Acara puncak dimulai.."teriak Donghae.

Akhirnya Donghae menyalakan proyektor untuk menonton/**PLAK**/membaca apa yang ditulis oleh Hyukie atas permintaan Yesung hyung. Kyuhyun pun diam seribu kata mencoba menenangkan Yesung dan dirinya sendiri yang mulai mabuk. Dan mau tak mau Yesung maupun Kyuhyun pun membaca cerita FanFic itu.

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

_**Kyuhyun X Yesung**_

_**Karya : Kim Hyuk Jae**_

_**Untuk : Yesung Hyung sebagai syarat untuk menutup mulut karena mengetahui apa yang Kim Hyuk Jae dan Lee Dong Hae lakukan.**_

_**Aku Bukan Permainan**_

_**Yesung POV**_

_Kisah ini berawal dari enam bulan yang lalu. Saat itu namaku adalah Kim Jong Woon atau biasa disebut dengan Yesung, aku menyatakan cintaku pada seorang namja tampan teman sekolahku. Nama namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sudah mengaguminya sejak pertama mengenalnya. Dan tanpa disangka – sangka namja itu menerima cintaku. Dari ciuman sampai made love dalam waktu yang singkat kita pernah melakukannya. Kita melakukannya dikelas dan kamar mandi setelah semua siswa telah kosong. Atau diapartemen Kyuhyun, ketika orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar untuk bekerja. Dan aku merasa semua itu memuakan. Aku hanya merasa sebagai tempat pelampisan untuk Kyuhyun._

_**Author POV**_

"_Selesai, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas ini Kyu, aku ingin pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."ucap Yesung. Saat Yesung akan keluar dari kelas, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya._

"_Sekolah ini sudah kosong, dan aku mempunyai kuncinya. Jadi, maukah kau bermain denganku Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun._

'_Aku tidak ingin menderita lebih dari ini. Aku tidak mau itu! Tapi aku ingin ciumannya lagi dan lagi.'batin Yesung._

_Entah sedetik kemudian Yesung memukul perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersungkur di lantai._

"_Apa yang kau,,?"tanya Kyuhyun terputus._

"_Aku bukan mainanmu Kyu. Jika yang kau inginkan hanyalah melakukan ini, kau bisa mendapatkannya dari namja lain. Dan kau bisa membeli mereka jika kau mau melakukan lebih. Aku jijik padamu Kyu."kata Yesung sambil membuka pintu dan keluar kelas._

"_Tunggu,"ucap lirih Kyuhyun._

"_Tunggu,"ucap Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Yesungie, tunggu."kata Kyuhyun yang kini bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh._

_Namun Yesung seakan mengacuhkan panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian Yesung berjalan menyusuri jalan sekolah untuk pulang. _

_Keesokan harinya saat para siswa datang tak terkecuali Yesung. Namun didepan pintu gerbang sekolah dia dicegat oleh Sungmin dkk._

"_Lihatlah, dia juga 'melakukannya' dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Benarkan, Kim Jong Woon."kata Sungmin._

"_Jika kau melakukannya karena uang. Kau sama seperti kami Yesung-sii."kata Siwon._

_Sedangkan dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat ada kerumunan orang. Kyuhyun pun langsung mendekati kerumunan itu._

"_Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kyuhyun. Namun tak ada siswa yang menjawabnya. Entahlah mungkin mereka takut karena Kyuhyun terkenal brandal dan dia adalah anak dari salah satu pemilik yayasan di sekolah._

"_Pergi dari hadapanku."kata Kyuhyun keras dan men-deathglare siswa yang ada dihadapanya. Membuat orang – orang disampingnya sangatlah ketakutan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat kalau Yesung sedang dihajar oleh Sungmin and the gank._

"_Kita tidak ingin si aneh ini ada disekolah kita."kata Sungmin sang leader._

"_Lihatlah dia. Dia tidak bisa berdiri. Apa ada masalah Yesung-ssi? Apakah Kyuhyun 'melakukannya' setiap waktu. Jadi kau sampai tidak bisa berdiri seperti ini?"kata Sungmin._

_**SBAMMM**_

_Siwon akhirnya memukul perut Yesung dengan kuat, hingga Yesung tersungkur ke tanah._

"_Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Katakan pada kami, bukankah kau 'melakukan' itu setiap waktu. Mhhh?"teriak Siwon._

"_Hendtikan semua ini!"teriak yeogya bernama Kim Rae Joon di name tag miliknya._

"_Gairah sexsualnya tidak sama seperti kalian yang terkenal menyeleweng itu!"teriak Rae Joon marah._

"_Semua ini akan baik-baik saja, Joonie-ah."kata Yesung sambil tersenyum, meski diwajahnya darah masih membekas disudut bibirnya._

"_Jangan menyerah Yesungie-ah."kata Rae Joon._

"_Atasi yeogya itu."kata Sungmin. Kemudian ada dua orang yang memegangi Rae Joon. Merka adalah Hangkyung dan Heechul._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku. Kau bangsat."kata Rae Joon._

"_Biarkan dia pergi."kata Yesung._

"_Dan sekarang saatnya,, Setelah semua kebungkamanmu. Ayo kita buat luka diwajah polosmu itu. Kepala besar."kata Sungmin yang akan menendang Yesung._

"_Tidak terlalu keras."kata seorang namja. Yesung dan Rae Joon yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap namja jangkung itu._

"_Empat lawan satu , tjiiihhh! Kau membuatku sakit."kata Kyuhyun yang menghentikan tendangan Sungmin._

"_Owh,, jadi rumor itu benar?"Tanya Sungmin._

"_Kamu adalah satu – satunya melakukan itu dengannya atau kamu yang terakhir..?"kata Sungmin lagi._

"_Kamu tahu, kamu boleh katakan apapun yang kau mau tentang aku. Aku tidak akan memberimu pukulan. TAPI…."ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Tapii?"kata Sungmin mengulang kata Kyuhyun._

"_Jangan pernah mencoba lagi untuk memanggil kekasihku pelacur. Aku akan menghancurkan apa yang kau banggakan sekarang ini."kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang ingin membunuh. Sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar itu hanya melongo._

"_APA KATAMU!"teriak Sungmin sambil meninju muka Kyuhyun. Namun dengan singgap Kyuhyun mengelak dan menangkap tangan Sungmin._

"_Owh,, jadi cuma segini yang bisa kamu lakukan,HUH?"Tanya Kyuhyun seditik kemudian memukul perut bawah Sungmin._

"_Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh tubuhnya, tidakkah kau tahu? BRENGSEK!"kata Kyuhyun sambil menghajar Sungmin._

_Anggota Gank yang melihat Sungmin yang tersungkur pun menghajar Kyuhyun. Namun mereka kalah saing karena kesigapan dan kekuatan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar membuat mereka tersungkur berlumuran darah. Kyuhyun yang menyadari masih banyak siswa yang berkerumunan mengelilingi mereka._

"_Apa yang kalian lihat? Pertunjukannya sudah berakhir! Masuk kelas SEMUANYA!"teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat semua murid yang ada disitu membubarkan diri._

"_Kajja, aku akan membawamu UKS. Sehingga kau mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih."kata Kyuhyun sambil memapah Yesung Ke UKS._

"_Kyunnie-ah."panggil Rae Joon._

"_Jika kau ingin aku akan membawakan ini."kata Rae Joon sambil membawakan tas ransel milik Yesung dan Kyuhyun._

"_Gomawo,"kata Kyuhyun._

_Sesampainya di UKS, Yesung langsung mendapat perawatan dari Key. Setelah selesai, Key pun menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Rae Joon untuk kembali kekelas._

"_Kyu, cepat kembali kekelas."kata Key_

"_Aku akan menelepon Leeteuk dulu."kata Key yang beranjak bersama Rae Joon dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung._

_Keadaannya sangat canggung. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung hanya berdiam diri. Tak ada yang mau bicara. Yesung yang masih terbaring diranjang dan Kyuhyun yang membuka jendela UKS dan menikmati udara yang masuk ke jendela._

"_Aku tidak pernah mengganggapmu tempat pelampiasanku. Tidak juga sebagai sebuah permainan."kata Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata._

"_Kau tahu? Aku mulai tertarik padamu saat kita bertemu disekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Sejak saat itu aku sudah mulai menyukaimu. Saat kau menyatakan kau mencintaiku, aku sangat bahagia."kata Kyuhyun yang kini membalikkan tubuh dan memandang Yesung._

"_Setiap waktu saat kita melakukan itu, merasakan kamu hanyalah milikku. Memanggil namaku saat kau sudah mengeluarkan hasratmu. Aku selalu membayangkan bila kamu menjadi istriku kelak. Mengetahui itu semuanya membuatku gila. Saat kau menganggapku seperti itu, terasa ada jarum yang menusuk jantungku. Dan membuatku mengerti aku telah menyakitimu. Yach,, terlalu banyak aku ngomong ngelantur.."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Tidak, tidak begitu Kyu. Sekarang aku mengerti."kata Yesung. Kyuhyun pun kini sudah berada disamping Yesung._

"_Saranghaeyo, Cheongmal Saranghaeyo. Mianhae, aku tidak mengatakan ini lebih awal."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Bolehkah aku menciummu, Sungie-ah?"kata Kyuhyun._

"_Cho, kau pabbo."kata Yesung sambil mencium Kyuhyun._

_Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun kembali kekelas dengan hati berbunga-bunga karena perasaannya kini telah tersampaikan. Sejam kemudia Yesung dijemput oleh orangtuanya Leeteuk dan Kangin. Dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Yesung yang masih terluka, karena malamnya mereka akan keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Sore pun beranjak, saatnya pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun pun melaju kerumah Yesung._

_**DIN DONG DIN DONG**_

"_Tunggu."teriak Yesung yang langsung membuka pintu rumahnya._

"_Kyu,"ucap Yesung lirih. Kyuhyun pun langsung menelepon orang tuanya._

"_Ya, ini aku eomma. Aku hanya memberitahumu kalau aku akan bermalam dirumah Yesung malam ini."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Kenapa Changi?"Tanya sang eomma._

"_Karena kita punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan besok."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Benarkah? Baiklah apakah Leeteuk-ssi tidak keberatan?"Tanya eomma._

"_Dengan senang hati malahan eomma."kata Kyuhyun_

"_Arraseo. Baiklah, sampai besok Changi."kata eomma woollie sambil menutp teleponnya. Setelah menutup teleponnya, Yesung menarik kerah Kyuhyun dan kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun._

_Akhirnya Yesung menyeret (?) Kyuhyun kekamar mungil miliknya yang bernaunsa gelap. Setelah itu mereka saling berciuman. Ciuman yang awalnya mesra kini semakin mengganas. Kyuhyun kini berada diatas Yesung. Ciuman itu pun mengganas, seakan – akan berperang melawan lidah penyerang masing – masing. Setelah merasa kehabisan nafas, keduanya menghentikan ciuman erotis itu._

_Yesung kemudian membuka kemeja Kyuhyun sambil mencium leher depan Kyuhyun. Yesung kemudian menjilati nipple milik Kyuhyun. Desahan pun meluncur dari bibir seksi Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun membantu Yesung untuk membuka kaos milik Yesung. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah resmi tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel ditubuh mereka. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan berciuman untuk mengugah gairah masing – masing._

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Rasakan sekarang kau Yesungie hyung, aku akan pastikan bukan hanya aku. Tapi kau juga akan melakukannya. Kyuhyun hyung sendiri pun pasti akan membawamu pulang. Kyunnie hyung juga sudah terlihat mulai mabuk. Hahaha. . . kau jenius Changi. . .

**Donghae POV**

Untung saja aku masih punya catatan tentang minum yang bisa cepat memabukkan orang yang sudah kebal dengan minuman keras. Appa gomawo. . . berhasil sekarang, Yesung hyung sudah mabuk berat dengan minuman keras yang aku buat seperti coca-cola. Kini Kyuhyun hyung pun terlihat mulai mabuk. . . YAY.. kita berhasil changi.

**Yesung POV**

Perasaan apa ini kenapa tiba – tiba wajahku memanas. Aku ingin terus meminum minuman itu. Dan seakan aku malu melihat komik milik Donghae. Eoddoehge? Kyunnie… Kenapa kau terlihat menarik sekali malam ini. Kau seperti kimbab yang tadi kau makan. Aku ingin sekali memakanmu. Aku tidak bias menahan diriku lagi.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tahu, ini adalah pembalasan dendammu pada Sungieku yang polos Hyuk. Dasar kau, kenapa aku bisa terjerat juga? Padahal aku biasanya kebal dengan minum seperti ini. Aahhh kenapa wajah polosmu begitu menggodaku? Sungie-ah mianhae… aku ingin sekali menciummu. Dongsaeng-dongsaeng awaz saja, tunggu pembalasanku. . . .

**To Be Continou**

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**Joonie : YAY. . . Chapter 2 selesai. . . .**

**Yesung : Joonie-ah, kau tega sekali. Membiarkan aku mabuk. Kau tahu kan aku ini gampang mabuk?**

**Joonie : Mianhae oppa, itu sudah takdirmu.**

**Kyuhyun : Biarkan saja Jooni-ah. Biarkan aku memakannya.**

**Yesung : Andweee. . .**

**Kyuhyun : ayo, sini changi, tidak usah kejar – kejaran gini. Nanti tenagamu habis loch. . . .**

**Joonie : Aish. . sudah – sudah… Kajja kita ucapin terima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah review. . . . **

**Yesung : Pertama **cho devi . . . Itu masih rahasia. Gag mungkin donk aku bocorin.. tapi sedikit adja yach. Sebenernya mereka itu sedang..

Joonie : OPPAAA! *tatapan membunuh./Ye : Mi.. Mianhae Joonie ah..

Kyuhyun : Aish jinja.. Yang kedua Jungyi ne,, itu sudah pasti… *poor Yesung* #evil mode

Yesung : Ya! Kyuhyunn.. Yang ketiga LalaClouds . . . Ini aku udah di kasih lihat sama author sableng…

Joonie :OPPA! Hentikan kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun : Hentikan, kalian seperti anak kecil. Yang keempat Cloud'sHana . . Ne Gomawo..

Yesung : Selanjutnya Takahashi Syifa-2A0D31A3 ,… Gomawo sudah review.

Kyuhyun : Selanjutnya andikadwiprasetyo8 gomawo,,

Yesung : Babykyu . . . Jelas donk kan Hyukie otaknya cuma yadong.*dideathglare hyukk

Kyuhyun : Han Haneul . . . Ya enggaklah, mana mungkin tuh lihat . . *Eunhyuk ciuman sama Hae..

Yesung : cloud3024 . . . Gotcha. . kau benar sekali. . . Ini pembalasan dari hyuk buatku *mewek T.T

Kyuhyun : maycloudself13. . Kan Eunhae aku yang ngajarin. . Gomawo

Yesung : Jisaid. . . YA! Kau berani menertawakanku? *Dicium Kyuhyun.

Joonie : Yach ditinggal ngedate semua. . yang terakhir aKYU CLOUD . . . Ne, aku tunggu reviewnya.. . .gomawo..

Eunhyuk : atas nama Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung. . aku minta Reviewnya lagi ne.. . Gomawo.. Tinggalkan jejak, jangan jadi silent reader's nanti tidak dijatah cium sama biasnya loch. . . . *MAKSA MODE ON. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : M

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung).

Casting : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Siwon.

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, kadang bahasanya menggunakan bahasa planet.

But, Enjoy it ~~

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**PREVIEW LAST CHAPTER**

_**Yesung POV**_

_Perasaan apa ini kenapa tiba – tiba wajahku memanas. Aku ingin terus meminum minuman seakan aku malu melihat komik milik ? Kyunnie… Kenapa kau terlihat menarik sekali malam seperti kimbab yang tadi kau ingin sekali memakanmu. Aku tidak bias menahan diriku lagi._

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

_Aku tahu, ini adalah pembalasan dendammu pada Sungieku yang polos kau, kenapa aku bisa terjerat juga?Padahal aku biasanya kebal dengan minum seperti kenapa wajah polosmu begitu menggodaku?Sungie-ah mianhae… aku ingin sekali menciummu. Dongsaeng-dongsaeng awaz saja, tunggu pembalasanku. . . ._

**CHAPTER III**

**Author POV**

Meski gejolak yang ada didalam tubuh Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa dihentikan, namun mereka masih saja tetap diam dan melihat sekaligus membaca cerita Eunhyuk. Mereka terlihat masih canggung dan enggan melakukan meski gejolak mereka tak bisa dibohongi. Eunhyuk yang duduknya disamping Donghae melakukan rencana tahap kedua, bila rencana awal itu masih belum cukup. Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun menuliskan sesuatu diblock note bentuk onyet miliknya.

Hyuk : Hae-ah, rencana kita membangkitkan gairah mereka memang berhasil. Namun seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, pasangan ini sangat canggung. Meski pernah ciuman, itupun karena mabuk. Jadi tidak bisa dianggap ciuman real.

Hae : Baiklah changi, kita lakukan rencana selanjutnya. Bagaimana? *emotion evil.

Hyuk : Ya! Apa yang sedang ada difikiranmu? *emotion cemberut.

Hae : Mau tahu?!

Hyuk : YA! Andweee, Dong

Sebelum Hyuk selesai menuliskan kata selanjutnya Donghae langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangan Hyuk yang sedang memegang block note dan bolpoint pun dipegang dengan satu tangan kiri Donghae, Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyusup ke celah baju Hyuk dan memainkan nipple Hyuk. Hyuk yang awalnya beronta, kini hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Donghae, karena tubuhnya sudah ditindih dan dikunci oleh Donghae. Dan erangan pun mulus meluncur dari bibir seksi Hyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih membaca adegan yadongnya si Eunhyuk pun kini menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Yesung pun melotot memandangi tingkah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mau memisahkan mereka malah gejolak dalam dirinya semakin menjadi karena ciuman – ciuman erotis itu Yesung dapatkan secara 'live'. Kyuhyun pun menutup mata Yesung agar Yesung tidak melihat adegan – adegan yang seharusnya untuk privasi. Namun Kyuhyun salah, sepertinya nafas Yesung malah semakin tidak beraturan dan cepat. Kyuhyun sendiri pun merasakan tangan Yesung sedang meraba dadanya dan mencari letak nipple Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang kini sudah terburu oleh nafsu pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kyuhyun yang diraba Yesung yang kini sudah menemukan nipple miliknya pun hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang. Yesung pun merasakan tonjolan kecil didada Kyuhyun semakin mengeras. Yesung kemudian mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun, meski matanya ditutup oleh Kyuhyun namun Yesung dapat menemukan letak telinga Kyuhyun dengan cara merasakan hebusan nafas Kyuhyun yang kini mulai tidak teratur.

"Kyunniea-ah, Saranghaeyo."bisik Yesung yang masih meraba – raba nipple Kyuhyun yang kini kedua – duanya diraba oleh kedua tangan Yesung.

"Na,,, Nado,, Sa,,, Saranghaeyo Sungie-ah."bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung, karena merasakan hal yang tidak pernah dia rasakan disentuh seperti itu oleh Yesung.

'Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi. Eoddeohgge?'batin Kyuhyun.

Yesung pun kini menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun untuk melihat wajah namjachingunya itu. Yesung melihat wajah Kyuhyun jadi memerah dan tatapan matanya berubah sayu. Seakan tatapan mata itu meminta lebih dari apa yang Yesung lakukan. Yesung pun mengusap – usap pipi mulus milik Kyuhyun, nalurinya pun kini menuntunnya mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan memilin nipple Kyuhyun dari balik kemeja milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan itu pun kaget.

" Sungie-ah, jangan membuatku panas seperti ini. Sungie-ah hentikan. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku. Sungie-ah, Sungie-ah,"bisik Kyuhyun saat Yesung melepaskan ciumannya.

" Kyunnie-ah, kita pulang saja yuk, ke apartementmu."kata Yesung sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat Donghae maupun Hyuk sudah duduk ditempat semula.

" As you're wish."kata Kyuhyun yang juga bangkit dan menyusul Yesung yang hendak keluar apartemen Donghae.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya tertawa setelah Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar apartemen milik Donghae. Mereka pun akhirnya bersorak gembira setelah rencana mereka berhasil.

"Yay,,, Kita berhasil Hae-ah."kata Hyuk girang.

"Ne,,, namun kita juga harus hati – hati Hyuk."kata Donghae.

"Hati – hati untuk?"tanya Hyuk.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan kita dengan semudah itu."kata Donghae.

"Kau benar Hae-ah. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Hyuk polos.

Dengan senyuman pervert Donghae pun langsung melancarkan aksinya. Dia pun kembali mengunci tubuh mungil Eunhyuk dan menciumnya. Eunhyuk yang tahu bahasa tubuh Donghae pun memilin nipple milik Donghae. Ciuman yang awalnya mesra kini berubah menjadi erotis. Donghae pun akhirnya menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal kekamarnya. Setelah menidurkan Eunhyuk, Donghae pun kembali mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Setelah puas berperang dengan lidah eunhyuk, Donghae pun akhirnya menciumi leher jenjang eunhyuk dan membuka kancing baju eunhyuk. Setelah selesai membuka semua kancing baju eunhyuk, Donghae pun langsung mencium dan menjilati nipple Eunhyuk.

Di parkiran apartement Kyuhyun yang lupa membawa kunci pun akhirnya meminta Yesung untuk menunggunya di lobby dan Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal di apartemen Donghae. Kyuhyun yang tadi tidak menutup pintu pun akhirnya masuk apartemen Donghae. Setelah mengambil kunci mobil, Kyuhyun mendengar suara erangan – erangan erotis dari eunhyuk yang ada di kamar dalam. Kyuhyun yang melihat pintu tidak ditutup itu pun mengendap – endap untuk melihat apa yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk lakukan. Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang 'bermain' itu pun langsung mengambil handphonenya dan memotret sang ikan dan sang onyet itu.

'Sehabis ini kalian akan merasakan pembalasan dariku, tunggu saja'batin Kyuhyun yang kemudian menorehkan evilsmirk di wajah evilnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu apartemen dan turun menemui Yesung yang tengah mabuk berat. Setelah mengambil mobil dan memarkirnya di depan pintu masuk lobby, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya datang dan menggendong tubuh Yesung ala bridal ke mobilnya. Setelah meletakan Yesung di jok samping dan merekatkan sabuk pengaman, Kyuhyun pun langsung meluncur ke apartementnya. Meski apartemen, namun mobil kyuhyun bisa masuk dalam garasi apartement miliknya. Setelah memarkir dan menutup garasi mobil, Kyuhyun pun langsung membawa Yesung kekamarnya. Kyuhyun pun mengambilkan air putih untuk Yesung dan dirinya, agar alcohol yang dia minum bisa hilang. Namun sayang, semakin mereka minum, kepala mereka seakan penuh dengan bayangan – bayangan adegan 'syur' Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

'ini pasti karena Donghae adalah anak dari Taemin yang terkenal lihai membuat minuman memabukkan meski aromanya sama dengan minuman biasa. Sial, kenapa aku tidak memperhatikannya sejak awal.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyunni-ah. Kemarilah."kata Yesung.

"Ne,, Sungie-ah."kata Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Yesung yang kini terduduk manis di ranjang milik Kyuhyun.

Dengan hasrat yang tadi tertahan, Yesung menyeret Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Yesung pun kemudian mencium Kyuhyun dengan mesra, mencoba untuk menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang belum ada persiapan pun pasrah dengan perlakuan Yesung, karena Kyuhyun kini juga sudah mulai mabuk. Yesung pun kini menidurkan Kyuhyun dan membuka kemeja milik Kyuhyun, meski masih menciumi bibir Kyuhyun. Yesung kemudian melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cara menindih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang berada dibawah pun tidak bisa apa - apa. Sebelum kemeja itu lepas, Yesung memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan kemudian menjilati nipple Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menggeliat kegelian dan mengerang sambil memanggil – manggil nama Yesung. Yesung pun tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun dan terus menjilati kedua nipple Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beronta, namun dengan sigap kameja yang masih melekat di lengan Kyuhyun dibuat tali oleh Yesung untuk mengikat lengan Kyuhyun di sela – sela ukiran ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang beronta pun akhirnya menyerah, dan pasrah atas perlakuan Yesung yang seperti orang kesurupan. Yesung yang sudah kalap(?) pun melancarkan aksinya, sekarang tangannya sudah bebas dan bisa menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Sungie-ah, aku mohon sadar lah jangan seperti ini'batin Kyuhyun.

Yesung kemudian menciumi nipple kiri Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya memilin nipple Kyuhyun. Erangan pun melesat indah dari bibir Kyuhyun. Yesung pun berpindah keleher jenjang Kyuhyun, diciumnya, dijilatinya, dan akhirnya dibuat kissmark dileher mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Sungie-ah,"panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm"ucap Yesung sambil memijat – mijat 'punya' Kyuhyun.

"Bis,, Bisa,, Ka,, Kau Lepaskan. Ikatan ini?"tanya Kyuhyun terbata – bata menahan gejolak dari selangkangan miliknya.

"Andweee,"desah Yesung ditelinga Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan evilsmirk andalannya.

Yesung pun kini melepaskan ikat pinggang celana Kyuhyun dan membukanya. Terlihat pemandangan yang masih asing buat Yesung. Namun dia mencoba untuk memijat tonjolan yang semakin lama – semakin membesar itu.

"Hen,, Hentikan Sungie-ah. Aku mohon. Jangan lakukan itu."kata Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya kalau dibeginikan Kyu?"tanya Yesung yang kini sudah melepas semua benang yang melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun sambil mengocok tonjolan yang sekarang dia pegang.

"Aarrghhh,,, Hentikaaaaan… Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Sungie-ah.."erang Kyuhyun. Tanpa bicara apapun Yesung kini melakukan blow job pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi pun menumpahkan sperma kedalam mulut Yesung.

"Yesungiiiiiieeeeee."erang Kyuhyun. Seakan merasakan kalau itu ice cream, Yesung menelan semua sperma yang dimuntahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah puaskan? Sekarang lepaskan."pinta Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah seolah dia marah.

"Ne,, ne,,, Mianhae Kyu."kata Yesung yang kini melepaskan ikatan tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun pun langsung membalikkan badan dan menindih Yesung.

"Apa yang kau?"tanya Yesung yang kini sudah setengah sadar dari mabuknya.

"Aku? Aku akan memakanmu."kata Kyuhyun sambil mengikat tangan Yesung seperti Yesung lakukan padanya.

"Kyu, Hentikan, kenapa kau seperti in.. Aaachhh"ucap Yesung yang merasakan nipple miliknya sudah berada dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan sedang dimainkan oleh lidah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan celana jeans milik Yesung, Kyuhyun pun tampak bersemangat seolah mendapat mainan baru saat membuka celana Yesung yang meninggalkan CD warna hitam. Kyuhyun pun melepas CD itu dan membuangnya kelantai bersama dengan pakaian miliknya dan milik Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut dan mesra sambil memijat – mijat tonjolan Yesung. Yesung pun terbangkitkan gairahnya setelah diperlakukan seperti itu. Erangan demi erangan terus meluncur sempurna dari bibir mungil sang diva kampus itu.

"Kyu,, aku mau,,,"kata Yesung terbata.

"Mau apa changi?"goda Kyuhyun yang kini menutupi lubang keluar Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aaaachhhh,,, Kyu,, jangan di tutup,,, sakiit"kata yesung yang kini sudah menitikkan airmata.

"Siapa suruh tadi juga mengerjaiku?"kata Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyuu,,,"kata Yesung memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah,, tapi ada syaratnya.."kata Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung.

"Cepat katakan,, sakiit Kyuuu. Apapun,,, apapun akan aku lakukan."kata Yesung. Mendengar kata 'apapun' dari Yesung, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ibu jari yang menutupi lubang keluar Yesung. Yesung pun mengerang kenikmatan. Sebelum semua sperma habis, satu jari Kyuhyun masuk dalam lubang Yesung dan disambut dengan jeritan Yesung.

"Kyuuuuuu sakkkiiiiiiiittttt!"teriak Yesung. Kyuhyun pun membenamkan jarinya agar Yesung terbiasa dengan jari itu didalamnya. Setelah Yesung sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun pun mulai mengerakan jarinya keluar masuk dan zig zag dilubang Yesung. Yesung pun mengerang kesakitan namun setelah g-spot miliknya sudah ditemukan oleh jari Kyuhyun, Yesung pun mengerang nikmat. Kyuhyun pun menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam dan melakukan hal yang sama sampai tiga jari Kyuhyun masuk dalam lubang Yesung. Kyuhyun pun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya sampai – sampai Yesung akan keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Namun sebelum kelar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, Yesung pun yang tadi keenakan sedikit kecewa yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa Changi? Kok cemberut gitu?"goda Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan itu lagi Kyu,, aku mohon.."kata Yesung

"Baiklah,, tapi dengan ini."kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Yesung melalui lubang tadi.

"Sakit Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu"teriak Yesung meski milik Kyuhyun masih seperempat masuk. Kyuhyun pun terus memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Yesung, meski Yesung terus berteriak kesakitan akhirnya milik Kyuhyun pun amblas masuk kedalam tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun pun melihat cairan bening mengalir deras dari sudut mata onyx Yesung. Kyuhyun pun merasa bersalah dan memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae, Sungie-ah,"kata Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung.

"Hikz hikz hikz hikz hikz,"isak Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba membangkitkan gairah Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun mulai memilin nipple Yesung, menciuminya, menjilatinya, dan menggigit – gigit kecil nipple Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mengelus – elus milik Yesung yang kini sudah mulai menegak. Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Yesung dengan mesra. Kyuhyun yang seakan masih belum mendapatkan izin akses kedalam mulut Yesung akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah Yesung. Yesung yang kaget kemudian membuka mulutnya dan dengan sigap lidah Kyuhyun memasuki celah itu. Meski awalnya menolak namun akhirnya yesung membalasnya. Ciuman yang awalnya mesra pun semakin ganas.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, Yesung yang tidak bisa berbicara karena dicium oleh Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mencakar punggung Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Namun semakin lama cakaran – cakaran itu berubah jadi jambakan jambakan lembut dirambut Kyuhyun pertanda Yesung mulai menikmati permainan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya pada Yesung dan memilin – milin nipple Yesung. Erangan demi erangan pun muncul dari bibir Yesung.

"Fas,, Faster Kyu."erang Yesung. Kyuhyun yang seakan mendapatkan lampu hijau kini mempercepat gerakannya. Kyuhyun mapun Yesung akhirnya saling beradu desahan – desahan maut. Tampak Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya dan mengocok milik Yesung.

"Kyu,, aku mau keluaarrr,, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."desah Yesung.

"Ne,, kita keluarin sama – sama."bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya yang mengocok milik Yesung. Akhirnya satu menit kemudian mereka berhasil mengeluarkan sperma masing – masing.

"Kyu.. Kyuu,, Kyuuuuuuuu,"erang Yesung yang merasakan spermanya keluar dan membasahi dada bidang miliknya dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungiiiieeee—aaahhhhhhhhhhhh"erang Kyuhyun yang merasakan spermanya masuk jauh kedalam tubuh Yesung.

Setelah selesai menumpahkan hasratnya, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ikatan tangan Yesung dan menyelimutinya.

"Hikz hikz hikz hikz."isak Yesung.

"Kenapa kau menangis changi?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk dan membelai rambut Yesung.

"Kenapa kita jadi seperti ini Kyu? Hikz."ucap Yesung terisak.

"Mianhae Sungie baby. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Karena kau yang memulai, padahal aku sudah mencoba menahannya."kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, pasti ini rencana Hyuk dan Hae, eoddeohgge?"tanya Yesung.

"Kau tenang saja Sungie-ah. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk mereka."kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-ahh, aku takut. Takut sekali."kata Yesung.

"Takut? Kau takut apa changi?"tanya Kyuhyun yang masih membelai – belai rambut Yesung.

"Takut hamil."kata Yesung.

"Ha? Hamil?"kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Ne,, Hamil. Seperti Wookie eomma. Hikz hikz hikz,"kata Yesung yang kembali terisak.

"Sudah tenang lah changi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika memang kau hamil."kata Kyuhyun.

"Cheon,, Cheonmal?"ucap Yesung.

"Ne,, Besok aku akan memanggil appaku untuk melamarmu."kata Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo,"kata Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, kita tidur, ingat besok kita ada pertemuan panitia acara kampus."kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne,, Arraseo."kata Yesung

Akhirnya mereka pun tidur karena kelelahan melakukan olahraga dimalam hari itu.

**To Be Continou**

**~ Kim Rae Joon ~  
**

**Mianhae updatenya lama... tapi naega buat yang panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaang...  
****Joonie :gamsahamnida REVIEW lagi ne,,, gomawo... mianhae author lagi buru - buru jadi gag sempet review readers..**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )**

**Genre : Hurt /Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung).**

**Casting : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Siwon.**

**맘에안들면읽지마****! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!**

**Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, kadang bahasanya ****menggunakan bahasa planet****.**

**But, Enjoy it ~~**

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**PREVIEW LAST CHAPTER**

**Author POV**

"_Ne,, Besok aku akan memanggil appaku untuk melamarmu."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Arraseo,"kata Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun._

"_Kajja, kita tidur, ingat besok kita ada pertemuan panitia acara kampus."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Ne,, Arraseo."kata Yesung_

_Akhirnya mereka pun tidur karena kelelahan melakukan olahraga dimalam hari itu._

**CHAPTER IV**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya aku sudah menidurnya, sial. Kenapa harus dengan mabuk sich aku melakukannya. Pasti Yesung sangat ketakutan. Eoddeogghe? Aku belum bisa tidur sejak tadi. Oh ya, aku harus memberitahu eomma soal lamaranku besok. Masih jam 2 pagi, apa eomma sudah tidur? Aku kirim sms sajalah.

**To : Rae Joon Eomma.**

_Eomma, , , ( e _ e )/~~_

_GaemGyu_

Setelah aku menaruh handphone Samsungku, aku memperhatikan malaikat yang sedang tertidur lelap disebelahku. Terlihat wajah kecapaian diraut wajahnya. Aku sms Key saja kalau aku dan Yesung tidak ikut pertemuan tentang Festival Music dikampus. Handphonenya Sungie mana ya?

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencari dimana ponsel milik Yesung. Setelah dicari – cari akhirnya ponsel Yesung ketemu.

**To : Key**

_Key, mianhae besok aku ada acara dengan keluargaku dan keluarga Yesung. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut rapat untuk besok. Sekali lagi mianhae, Cho Kyuhyun._

Tak lama setelah itu Key membalas SMS Kyuhyun.

**From : Key**

_Arraseo, baiklah besok aku kasih tahu yang lain. Jaljayo Kyu, semoga besok kamu beruntung. Key. Sudah ya aku mengantuk. Annyeong._

Tak berapa setelah itu Kyuhyun eomma SMS.

**From : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Ne, ada apa Kyu? Bukankah kemarin uangnya sudah eomma transfer k rekening kamu? Eomma baru saja pulang rapat sama appamu._

**To : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Arrayo eomma bukan itu. Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang Kim Jong Woon kan? Temen satu kampusku._

**From : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Arra, Sungie Baby namjachingu milik Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan anak manis itu?_

**To : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Ya! Jangan membuatku malu eomma. *pouty_

**From : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Hahaha, Jebal katakan._

**To : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Aku ingin melamar dia besok. Appa dan eomma bisa ke Seoul._

**From : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Mwo? Bukankah kau ingin melamarnya setelah lulus nanti? Kenapa mendadak begini changi?_

**To : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Iya, itu masalah yang kemarin, aku ingin melindunginya. Bagaimana? Mau ya… aku sudah janji eomma. Ayolah, jangan buat anak semata wayangmu ini malu. *puppy eyes_

**From : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Eomma tanya appamu dulu ne, biar appamu yang kasih kabar._

**To : Rae Joon Eomma**

_Arraseo eomma. Aku tunggu kabar dari eomma._

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya kembali berbaring di samping namjachingunya yang tengah terlelap dengan mimpinya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tertidur disamping malaikat yang tengah menjelajah alam mimpinya.

Sedangkan dibelahan dunia lain ada sepasang suami-istri yang tengah berdiskusi.

"Oppa, Kyuhyun meminta kita untuk pulang ke Seoul besuk. Kalau bisa pagi ini kita berangkat."kata sang istri.

"Mwo? Waeyo changi? Wae mendadak seperti ini?"tanya sang suami.

"Dia ingin melamar Yesung."kata sang istri.

"Mwo?"teriak sang suami.

"Ya! Cho Sungmin! Kenapa kau berteriak disamping telingaku?"tanya sang istri.

"Mi,, Mianhae Rae Joon-ah. Aku berteriak karena aku kaget."kata Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanayo, sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun mendapat malu karena orangtuanya tidak ikut melamar Yesung."kata Rae Joon.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Tunggu sebentar."kata Sungmin sambil beranjak menuju telephon di pojok kamar tidurnya dan menelephone seseorang.

"Yeoboseo, disini pusat perusahaan Kona Beans, ada yang bisa dibantu?"tanya seorang namja yang ada diseberang.

"Yeoboseo Leeteuk-ssi."kata Sungmin.

"Ach, pak Presdir, ada apa bapak menelepon malam-malam begini?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Besok agenda untukku dan istriku apa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Sebentar ya pak saya lihat dulu. Besok agenda bapak adalah observasi didekat Hokaido bersama dengan Direktur Kangin."kata Leeteuk.

"Tolong acara untuk tiga hari kedepan dicancel saja. Aku harus menemani anakku melamar kekasihnya. Dan tolong carikan tiket pesawat untuk malam ini ke Seoul."kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Dimengerti. Nanti akan saya antar kerumah pak Presdir."kata Leeteuk.

"Annyeong Leeteuk-ssi."kata Sungmin sambil menutup telephonnya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Rae Joon.

"Malam ini kita berangkat ke Seoul. Persiapkan pakaianmu."kata Sungmin bergegas untuk mandi.

"YaY, gomawo Oppa."kata Rae Joon sambil mempersiapkan bajunya dan baju Sungmin. Setelah semuanya selesai, Rae Joon pun akhirnya mengirim pesan kalau dia akan berangkat ke Seoul.

Setelah selesai akhirnya mereka menunggu Leeteuk, dan berangkat diantarkan oleh Leeteuk.

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

Terlihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST, mata Yesung pun perlahan – lahan terbuka. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur itu, namun dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat didaerah G-Spot miliknya.

**Yesung POV**

YA! Kenapa aku masih telanjang…. Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Aish,, Kenapa sakit sekali sich.. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang jam berapa? Mwo? Jam 9. Eoddeogge? Aku harus berangkat kekampus untuk acara Festival music. Kyuhyun? Dimana dia? Aish…. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku mencoba untuk berdiri namun sayang gagal dan gagal. Rasanya sangat sakit,,, aku tidak bisa berjalan.

**Author POV**

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali changi."kata Kyuhyun sambil membawa nampan berisikan sandwich dan susu hangat untuk Yesung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku? Sekarang sudah jam 9, bukankah kita ada acara jam 8 tadi untuk rapat Festival Music dikampus."kata Yesung setengah keras.

"Arraseo, tapi aku sudah bilang sama Key, kalau kita tidak biasa ikut rapat hari ini. Aku sudah menyuruhnya memberitahu kapan rapat dan hasil dari rapat hari ini."kata Kyuhyun tenang.

"Achh,,, Bangapda…. Gomawo Kyu."kata Yesung.

"Gwaenchana Sungie Baby. Kau harus mandi sekarang, setengah jam lagi appa dan eommaku tiba dari Tokyo. Dan kita harus menjemputnya di bandara."kata Kyuhyun.

"MWO!"Teriak Yesung dan mencoba bangkit namun dia tidak bisa karena G-Spot miliknya masih terasa sakit.

"Waeyo Changi-ah. Apa kau sakit?"tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Anniya Kyu, cuman G-SPOTku terasa sakit untuk berdiri."kata yesung polos dan tergambar jelas bahwa guratan merah ada dipipinya.

"Baiklah,, kajja, aku akan memandikanmu."kata Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung yang tanpa busana. Yesung pun hanya bisa berbulshing ria.

Setelah dimandikan oleh Kyuhyun, Yesung pun di dandani olehnya. Meski tampak manly, namun masih terkesan kalau Yesung itu cantik. Saat berangkat menuju bandara, Yesung meminjam ponsel milik Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan music. Setelah mendapatkan lagu yang dia suka, akhirnya Yesung pun iseng membuka gallery di ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,, Apa ini..?"tanya Yesung tertahan melihat Kyuhyun sedang menyetir dan tampak sangat tampan sekali dimatanya.

"Owh, Itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Aku memotretnya sesaat setelah mengambil kunci mobil kemarin malam."kata Kyuhyun.

"…."

Yesung POV

Kau tampan sekali Kyu, Suaramu juga indah. Aku semakin terpesona denganmu. Saranghaeyo.

"Sungie,, Sungie.. Kau melamun?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ach,, Ne,, arraseo. Lalu mau kau apakan Foto ini?"tanya Yesung.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan EvilSmirk andalannya.

"Kita mampir dulu ke apartemen Donghae."kata Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya didepan apartemen milik Donghae Kyuhyun pun memencet Bel. Tak lama setelah itu, Donghae pun keluar dengan pakaian yang masih acak – acakan. Donghae pun tidak sadar kalau dia sedang memakai baju dan celana motif onyet milik Eunhyuk.

"Yesung hyung? Kyuhyun hyung?"kata Donghae kaget.

"Kenapa dengan pakaianmu Hae?"kata Kyuhyun menyindir. Donghae pun melihat pakaiannya. Dia pun terlihat malu, tak lama setelah it Eunhyuk keluar dengan menggunakan celana motif ikan milik Donghae.

"Siapa Hae-ah?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun hyung? Yesung hyung?"kata Eunhyuk kaget.

"Kau ini memakai celana siapa Hyuk, dan bekas apa dilehermu itu?"tanya Yesung.

"Ya, celanaku lah Hyung. Masak celana Donghae?"kata Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya dia melihat celananya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~"teriak Eunhyuk.

"YA! Jangan berteriak! Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini. Arraseo!"kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan amplop coklat pada Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lupa mandi ne, meski Yesung tidak mengerti, ditubuhmu banyak sekali bau sperma."kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Palli kita kekamar dan membuka amplop apa itu."kata Donghae.

"Ne,"kata Eunhyuk sambil mengekor dibelakang Donghae.

Sesampainya didalam kamar mereka berdua pun membuka amplop itu. Dan akhirnya mereka membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna dengan apa yang ada didalam amplop itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bukankah ini kita Hae-ah?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, ini foto kita semalam. Darimana Kyu bisa mendapat foto ini? Bukankah dia sudah pulang semalam."kata Donghae.

'Tunggu, semalam saat Kyuhyun hyung dan Yesung hyung keluar apartemen… Babbo,,, pintunya belum aku kunci lagi…. aaachhhh sial kenapa aku bisa lengah begini sich….'batin Donghae.

"Eoddeohgge Hae-ah?"tanya Eunhyuk terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Tenanglah Hyuk. Aku sedang berfikir."kata Donghae.

"…"

"Coba kita lihat lagi, apa yang ada didalam amplop ini."kata Donghae sambil membuka amplop pemberian Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tidak ada apa – apa Hae-ah, aku sudah memeriksanya."kata Hyuk.

"Tunggu, berikan Foto itu."kata Donghae sambil mengambil foto itu dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae kemudian membalikkan foto itu. Dan dibelakang foto itu tertulis

_Foto ini sebagai ganti kalian membully Yesung. Kalau kalian sudah melihatnya, cepat suruh Eunhyuk pulang kerumah, kalau dia tidak pulang, maka pak pos akan datang kerumah dan memperlihatkan foto adegan Syur ini pada Ryewook Eomma._

_Kyuhyun_

**To be Continou**

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**Yay selesaii…. Reviewnya dunkk.**

**Momoshfly2401 : Mianhae,,, author lagi banyak tugas.. Jadi updatenya lama..**

** : Ne,,**

**cloud3024 : Kyu : Ni juga mau aku sebarin kok... Lirik Yesung..**

**cho devi : hahahahaha,, ne,, ye : akan aku coba...**

**Thewi Choi : Ye : Ya! Andweeeeeee**

**cloudyeye : Kyu : *evilsmirk**

**Jisaid : Arraseoyo**

**nerita : mianhae,, author lagi banyak tugas..**

**sweetyhaehyuk : bocaran chapter depan haehyuk flashback... Hahahahaha *evilsmirk sama Kyu**

**maycloudself13 : gomawo**

**Clouds21 : Kurang? Ne ne,,, akan ditambah lagi...**

**mingmiu : nee...**

**Fujoshi SasuNaru : habis ini gantian Kyu yang buat haehyuk ngerape**

**Magieapril :gwaenchanayo...**

**Yosh,,, review lagi ne... gomawo...**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : M

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung).

Casting : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Siwon.

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, kadang bahasanya menggunakan bahasa planet.

But, Enjoy it ~~

**~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~**

**PREVIEW LAST CHAPTER**

_Foto ini sebagai ganti kalian membully Yesung. Kalau kalian sudah melihatnya, cepat suruh Eunhyuk pulang kerumah, kalau dia tidak pulang, maka kantor pos akan datang kerumah dan memperlihatkan foto adegan Syur ini._

_Kyuhyun_

**Chapter V**

**Author POV**

"Hyaaaa~~~~~ andweeeee…. Aku harus pulang,, aku harus pulang.."teriak Eunhyuk.

"Tenanglah hyukie…"kata Donghae.

"eoddeogghe?"kata Eunhyuk mau menangis.

"Aku sedang berfikir changi."kata Donghae.

"Kalau sampai foto itu lebih dulu datang. Maka kita akan mati Hae-ah. Siwon appa akan membunuhku."kata Hyuk mulai menangis.

"Tenanglah sedikit, aku sedang mencari ?"kata Donghae.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, disebuah mobil mewah yang sedang jalan menuju bandara seorang namja bertanya sesuatu kepada kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus Kyunnie?"tanya Yesung.

"Achhh… Anniyo changi. Aku sedang embayangkan bagaimana wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang."kata Kyuhyun menahan tawa.

"Memangnya ada apa? Dan apa yang kau berikan pada Donghae tadi?"tanya Yesung polos.

"Ewhh,,, kau melihatnya Sungie-ah."tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne,, aku melihatnya, meski aku tidak tahu apa itu, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik seringaian yang kau kembangkan tadi."terang Yesung sabil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan kau biarkan aku menciummu lagi changi."kata Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Yesung kaget.

"Ya!"teriak Yesung sambil menggebungkan pipinya yang cubby.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…."kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Yesung.

"Ya! Sakit Kyuuu."kata Yesung.

"Hahahahaha Mianhae…."kata Kyuhyun.

"Dalam amplop coklat tadi apa?"tanya Yesung.

"Itu hanyalah foto. Tuh yang satunya belum aku kirim. Lihat saja, ada di jok belakang."kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan amplop coklat satunya.

Yesung pun akhirnya mencoba untuk meraih amplop itu. Setelah mendapatkannya dia membaca alamat yang tertera di amplop itu.

**To : Kim Ryewook**

** Disstrick Clouds no. 24**

** Seoul, south Korea**

"Bukankah ini alamat rumahku?"tanya Yesung sambil membuka amplop coklat itu.

"Ne,, benar."kata Kyuhyun.

"MWOOOOOO! HYUKIEEEE."teriak Yesung.

"YA! Jangan berteriak."kata Kyuhyun setengah membentak.

"Achh, mianhae, aku cuma terlalu kaget."kata Yesung terlihat sedih.

"Achh mianhae changi-ah… bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu,,, chuupp~~,"kata Kyuhyun sambil memberi poppo sekejap pada Yesung.

BLUSH

"Kita sampai."kata Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya dibandara Kyuhyun langsung mencari stasiun kedatangan orang tuanya dari Tokyo. Setelah setengah jam menunggu barang bawaan milik orang tua Kyuhyun, akhirnya mereka berangkat keapartement Kyuhyun. Namun saat menuju apartement Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah kantor pos,,, dia pun keluar dan segera mengirim foto itu kerumah Yesung.

Yesung yang mengerti itu mencoba mencegah Kyuhyun, namun tekat Kyuhyun sudah bulat. Yesung pun hanya bisa pasrahm disisi lain dia senang karena Kyuhyun membantunya membalas kelakuan Eunhyuk. Namun disisi lainnya dia kasihan juga bila nanti sang eomma akan mengsir namdongsaeng unyu miliknya.

Setelah mengirim amplop itu, Kyuhyun pun meneruskan perjalanannya ke apartement miliknya. Sesampainya di apartement, Rae Joon dan Sungmin segera kekamar mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju rumah Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sedang sibuk menelephon Ryewook.

"Yeoboseo, Eomma,"kata Yesung

"Yeoboseo Sungie, ada apa? Kapan kau akan pulang?"tanya Ryewook.

"Sebentar lagi Sungie pulang eomma, tapi Sungie tidak sendiri."kata Yesung.

"Jelaslah kau tidak sendiri, bukankah kau bersama Hyukie?"tanya Ryewook.

"Achh, mianhae eomma, karena semalam suasananya tidak menyenangkan, nae tidur di apartement milik Kyuhyun."kata Yesung bohong.

"Owh,, Gwaenchanayo,,, arraseo Sungie-ah. Lalu ada apa kau menelephon eomma?"tanya Ryewook.

"Orang tua Kyuhyun ingin ketemu eomma."kata Yesung.

"Ach,, ne,,,, Mwo?"teriak Ryewook.

"Aish eomma,, kau menyakiti telingaku."kata Yesung mempotkan bibirnya dan langsung saja Kyuhyun yang ada disamping Yesung mencium bibir Yesung.

BLUSH

"Baiklah,,, Eomma akan mempersiapkan semuanya,,,"kata Ryewook menutup telephonnya.

Yesung masih setia dengan Bulshing yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung merasakan kejutan, senang, kaget, yang bercampur dan membuatnya membeku sekarang. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan gelagat namjachingunya itu langsung memeluknya.

"Kyuuu~,"panggil Yesung lirih.

"Ne,, Gwaenchana. Mianhae, setelah malam itu aku selalu tergoda untuk menciummu lagi dan lagi."kata Kyuhyun.

"….."

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya changi? Kalau kau tidak menyukainya aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."kata Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo, aku senang sekali."kata Yesung sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat.

"ehem ehem,"dehem Sungmin membuat dua sejoli yang dilanda asmara itu melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat Yesung tengah bersemu merah, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Kalau keterlalan Kyu, lihat namja cantik ini malu karenamu dan Oppa."kata Rae Joon sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung yang tengah sangat – sangat malu sekarang *poor yeye*

"Aaachhhh mianhae,,,"kata Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Anak appa sudah besar sekarang."kata Sungmin.

"Appa!"teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Sungie, apa kau tahu? Kyuhyun itu sangat menyukai namja sepertimu lowh. Buktinya sejak kalian bertemu Kyu selalu membicarakanmu."kata Raejoon yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bersemu merah.

"Yaaa~ Eomma!"teriak Kyuhyun,, membuat Yesung, Sungmin, dan Raejoon tertawa.

Setengah jam kemudian akhirnya Sungmin, Raejoon, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun berangkat kerumah yesung. Tidak sampai 30 menit mereka sampai, dan diambut hangat oleh keluarga Yesung.

"Kau sudah pulang Hyukkie?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik disebelahnya sudah ada amplop kirimannya tadi pagi.

"Ne,, Kyuhyun hyung."kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum gummy tapi terkesan sedang men_deathglare _Kyuhyun.

"Hahahhaa,, Kau manis sekali Hyukie."sambil mencubit pipi Eunhyuk lalu Kyuhyun pun berbisik ke telingan Eunhyuk.

"Ini belum berakhir, namdongsaeng iparku."bisik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk pun langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Kyuu~~~ kau sedang apa?"tanya Yesung.

"Anniyo,, aku sedang ngobrol dengan Hyukie… iya kan Hyukie,,"kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeriangai..

"N,,,, Ne hyung."kata Hyukie.

Akhirnya keluarga Kyuhyun dan keluarga Yesung pun membicarakan tentang pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Eunhyuk yang tadinya kaget pun hanya bisa pasrah,, karena sehabis ini dia akan jalan kaki kesekolah. *poor Eunhyuk*. Setelah selesai acara jamuan, akhirnya mereka saling bercerita tentang masa kecil Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Saat terlihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mulai bosan, Yesung akhirnya mengajak mereka kebalkon rumah mereka.

"Hemmzzzz segarnya,, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku kemari Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Achhh mianhae,,, kau kesini kadang hanya sebentar."kata Yesung.

"Aaachhh Mianhae,,,"kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

'Aish, kalian membuatku muak.'batin Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukie?"tanya Yesung saat melihat Eunyuk akan turun dari balkon.

"Aku ingin menelepon Hae saja, aku capek lihat kalian pacaran terus."kata Hyukie.

Muncullah ide gila dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyukie,, tolong panggil Hae kemari ne."kata Kyuhyun yang terus memeluk Yesung. Yang dipeluk merasakan wajahnya sudah memanas.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk, setelah 15 menit sampai, mereka pun akhirnya berbincang bersama. Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"1 Minggu lagi pesta pertunanganku dengan Yesung akan terlaksana. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta kecil – kecilan di apartementq."kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan Kyunnie itu cuma akan menghaburkan uangmu."kata Yesung.

"Pesta? Wah asyik sekali.."kata Eunhyuk.

"Pesta yang bagaimana tuh?"tanya Donghae yang merasakan gelagat aneh Kyuhyun. Merasa Donghae curiga, akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus ( red : sandiwara ) dan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Pesta Syukuran Hae-ah,, masak kau tidak mengerti,, Kau kan namjachingu Eunhyuk. Jadi gag salahkan kalau aku mengajakmu pesta."kata Kyuhyun.

"Benar Hae-ah,"bujuk Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."kata Donghae.

'Tunggu balasanku Hae,,,'batin Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan smirkevilnya.

'Aku tahu kau akan membuatku melakukan itu lagi dengan Eunhyuk,, tapi kau tidak akan bisa'batin Donghae bersikap tenang.

Hari – hari berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah 2 hari menjelang pesta pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Meski Sungmin dan Raejoon harus kembali ke Tokyo. Namun harinya sebelum Sungmin berangkat ke Tokyo, Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara 4 mata.

"Appa, apa kau mengenal Taemin-ssi?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahha, jelaslah aku mengenalnya Kyu, apa kau sudah melupakannya? Aigoo,, dia teman appa waktu dibangku SMA. Ada apa Kyu?"tanya Sungmin.

"Mianhae appa, aku sudah lupa,,, oh iya, boleh aku minta nomor teleponnya gag?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Buat apa Kyu? Jangan – jangan kau akan memesan wine yach? Kau ini seperti appamu, suka mabuk."kata Raejoon.

"Anniyo eomma, aku cuma ingin tanya satu hal sama ajhussi itu."kata Kyuhyun…

"Baiklah ini,"kata Sungmin menyeahkan kartu nama Taemin.

"Gomawo Sungminni appa.."kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat mata Sungin dan Raejoon terbelalak.

"Achhaaa, aku keceplosan."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu,,, darimana kau tahu sebutan itu heh,,,!"kata Sungmin sudah siap menghajar anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Anniyo,,, appa, jangan marah,,, mianhae,,,saat aku kecil sering mendengarnya tengah malam dulu di Tokyo saat masih serumah."kata Kyuhyun polos sontak membuat Raejoon berblushing ria.

"Achh,, sudah – sudah,,, sudah malam, oppa kau harus siap – siap besok kita berangkat ke Tokyo."kata Raejoon.

"Arrayo, palli kita beres – beres,,,,"kata Sungmin.

"Fyuuhh untung eomma menyelamatkanku, kalau aku dihajar appa pasti tampang gantengku ini pasti benyok."kata Kyuhyun lirih.

TBC

Mianhae NCnya masih dichapter selanjutnya,,, hahahhahaha *evil*tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan bat NC sekaligus,,, Haehyuk dan Kyusung... *evil smirk*


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Rating : M

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung).

Casting : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Siwon.

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, kadang bahasanya menggunakan bahasa planet.

But, Enjoy it ~~

~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~

Chapter IV

Kyuhyun POV

Sebelum appa pergi, dia bilang Taemin-ssi sedang di China sekarang. Pantas sekali kalau Donghae punya apartement sendiri, Hemz baiklah,, aku akan mencoba menghubunginya.. Semoga saja dia membantuku.. huuuaaammzzz masih jam 9 malam,,, Sungie sedang apa yach? Aku kangen,, tapi mungkin bukan karena Donghae aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya,,, Ya! Ada apa dengan otakku ini?

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege nege**_

_**Ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby**_

Siapa yang mengirimiku sms malam – malam begini?

From : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Kyunnie ( TT^TT )_

To : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Waeyo changi-ah? Uljima… kenapa kau menangis?_

From : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Bogoshipeo, neomu neomu neomu bogoshipeo._

To : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Ne,,, Nado Bogoshipeoyo Sungie Baby. Palli tidur, sekarang sudah malam. Jaljayo,, Apa kau mau aku kesana dan menemanimu tidur ?_

From : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Ya! Anniyo,,, andwee ( - , - )_

To : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Waeyo?_

From : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Gwaenchana ( u, u )p_

To : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Ya! sudah palli tidur,, Arrayo?_

From : Sungie Baby Ddangko

_Ne,, Arrayo Kyunnie,, Jaljayo._

Dasar uke nakal,, malam – malam buat orang khawatir saja. Apa aku telephone Taemin-ssi saja sekarang? Apa dia sudah tidur? Aachhh aku coba sajalah,,,

Author POV

"Wei,,"kata seorang namja paruh baya.

"Wei, ni hao. Nin shi Taimin Xiansheng ma?"tanya Kyuhyun pakai bahasa Mandarin.

"Wo shi, shui a?"tanya Taemin.

"Wo shi Gui Xian, haizi de Cheng Min. Ta shi nin de pengyou."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Cheng Min? Lee Sungmin?"tanya Taemin.

"Ne,,"kata Kyuhyun.

"Aahhh,,, Ingat sekarang,, Kau Kyuhyun kan?"tanya Taemin.

"Ne,, Taemin-ssi."kata Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa kau menelephoneku malam – malam begini?"tanya Taemin.

"Mianhae, jika nae mengganggu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada anda."kata Kyuhyun.

"Mau tanya soal apa Kyu?"tanya Taemin.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Donghae, lalu dia mengajakku berpesta, dia bilang kalau dia sedang membuat soju yang rasanya seperti cocacola biasa."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hemzz, lalu? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang soju itu?"tanya Taemin.

"Sangat nikmat sekali, aku yang sudah tahan dengan wine pun masih bisa mabuk hanya dengan 2 gelas saja."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha anak yang pintar,, kau mau aku memberimu resepnya Kyu?"tanya Taemin.

"Tentu,, sebentar lagi kan aku akan bertunangan dengan namja satu kampusku. Jadi aku ingin membuat kan yang spesial untuknya."kata Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Wah,, Wah,,, ternyata kau sudah besar yach,,, hahahhaha… Baiklah,, seperti apa namja itu? Apa seperti Donghae?"tanya Taemin.

"Maksudnya Taeimen-ssi?"tanya Kyuhun.

"Donghae itu rasa ingin tahunya cepat sekali,, tapi ia juga cepat bosan. Aku heran, melihat dia bisa bertahan dengan Hyukkie sampai 1 tahun. Donghae kalau minum itu seperti aku, dia lama sekali kalau mabuk soalnya dia meminum sojunya cepet. Coba kalau dia minumnya sedikit – sedikit,, pasti akan cepat mabuk dan lama hilangnya."kata Taemin.

'Info yang cukup membantu'batin Kyuhyun menunjukkan evilsmirknya.

"Tapi, itu juga belum cukup membuatnya mabuk, kau harus memberinya resep tambahan agar dia cepat mabuk."lanjut Taemin.

"Ne,, arraseoyo Taemin-ssi. Tapi sepertinya namjachinguku seperti Donghae. Dia jago sekali minum. Kemarin saja aku kalah waktu dia ajak minum saat bertandang ke rumah Donghae."kata Kyuhyun bohong.

"Owh,, kalau begitu aku kirim lewat QQ saja. Kau punya QQ Kyu?"tanya Taemin.

"14054 27493,"kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah,, besok sebelum kekantor aku akan mengirimnya padamu. Aku sudah mengantuk, jaljayo Kyu. Oya, aku akan mengirimkan soju gratis untukmu sebagai tanda maafku karena aku tidak datang di acara pertunanganmu. Kau bisa mengambilnya besok di Seoul."kata Taemin.

"Ne,, Gomawo Taemin-ssi, Jaljayo Taemin-ssi."kata Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup telephonnya.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya beranjak untuk tetidur sebelum besuk dia melancarkan aksinya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menidurkan sang evil ini. Cukup 5 menit memejamkan mata, sudah terdengar nafas teratur dari Kyuhyun. Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun masih tergeletak di ranjang tempat tidur,, padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Tidak biasanya dia belum bangun pada jam **sesiang** itu. Yesung pun datang membawakan Kyuhyun sarapan yang iya buat dengan sang Ryeowook eomma. Saat Yesung sedang membuka pintu apartemen, dia mencari Kyuhyun yang biasanya sudah berada di balkon belakang mengerjakan tugas dari kampus.

Namun ternyata Yesung salah, Yesung mencari Kyuhyun di lantai atas. Dia pun menemukan kyuhyun dikamarnya yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Aish,,, ternyata anak ini masih tidur."kata Yesung.

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat manis."kata Yesung yang tengah mengamati wajah Kyuhyun.

Chhuuuuuppppp~~~~~

'Ya! Apa yang aku lakukan?'batin Yesung yang barusaja memberikan morning kiss pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun terlihat menggeliat dalam mimpinya, lalu menyibakkan tirai di kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, tandanya dia terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung.

"Ya! Sungie baby. Kenapa kau buka tirainya? Aku masih ingin tidur."kata Kyuhyun sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut untuk menutupi cahaya yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Ya!Kyunnie-ahhh,, ayo bangun, kau tahu nanti jam 10 kita akan mulai mempersiapkan acara pertunangan kita."kata Yesung yang masih terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Aish,,, Ne,,, ne,,, aku bangun."kata Kyuhyun sambil terduduk dalam ranjangnya.

"Baiklah aku kan menyiapkan sarapan dulu untukmu."kata Yesung, sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama setelah nyawanya sepurna hinggap di tubuhnya, dia ingat kalau Taemin mengirimkan resep untuk membuat soju spesial untuk Donghae. Kyuhyun pun langsung membuka laptop dan membuka QQ miliknya.

_**Taemin Lee **_

_**Kyu,, ini resepnya… Kau mampir dulu ke kantorku yang ada di Seoul, aku sudah memberitahu sekertarisku disana. Katanya bahan – bahan yang kau cari masih ada disana.**_

_**Ini bahan – bahannya….**_

Seringaian pun kini sudah terpampang jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,, palli mandi,,,"teriak Yesung dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengeprint resep itu. Dan menyimpannya didalam dompet miliknya. Setelah selesa mandi dia pun turun ke bawah dan menemui sang namjachingunya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Kyunnie?"tanya Yesung.

"Ach,, mianhae,, aku lupa kalau aku harus mengirim email ke Kibum Seongsaenim."elak Kyuhyun.

"Ne,, kajja kita sarapan trus berangkat."kata Yesung.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?"tanya Kyuhyun mengingat hari itu adalah hari kamis.

"Hehehe, aku boloz."kata Yesung sambil cengengesan.

"Aigooo,,, siapa yang membuatmu suka membolos seperti ini."tanya kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun selesai sarapan dan menuju tempat mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Namun ditengah jalan Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah kantor megah diSeoul.

"Sungie, kau dimobil dulu ne, aku mengambil barang punya appa yang tertinggal kemarin,"kata Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Ne.."kata Yesung.

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang bersama 1 orang dari kantor membawa bungkusan dari perusahaan itu.

"Gomawo Kibum-ssi."kata Kyuhyun sesaat setelah membawa bungkusan itu ke jok belakang.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan itu Kyu,"kata Kibum.

"Ne,, arrayo."kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun akhirnya meneruskan perjalanannya untuk mempersiapkan pertunangannya dengan Yesung.

"Ini apa Kyu? Kenapa kau berhenti di perusahaan appanya Donghae?"tanya Yesung.

"Anniyo,,, kau tahu kalau itu perusahaannya milik Taemin-ssi?"tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Ne,, aku tahu, dulu aku sering disuruh nganterin Eunhyuk dan Donghae kesana."kata Yesung.

'Apa! Kau disuruh mengantarkan Haehyuk ke kantor pengap itu? Tidak akan aku ampuni kalian.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Owh, anniyoo,,, aku cuma mengambil titipan dari Sungmin appa Changi-ah."kata Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk pertunangan mereka. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun pun langsung mengajak yesung pulang dan mengantarkannya kerumah. Yesung pun tidak bisa menolak, karena Kyuhyun bilang dia ada urusan penting.

Sesampainya di apartement Kyuhyun pun langsung memprinting cara pembuatan soju untuk melemahkan(?) Donghae. Kyuhyun pun berkutat dengan minuman itu sampai malam, sms dan telephone dari Yesung pun tak bisa mengusiknya. Akhirnya sampai 9 malam Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya. Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi mandi, selesai mandi dia pun akhirnya membuka ponselnya.

Disitu terpampang 20 SMS dan 50 MISCALL.

"Yeoboseyo."jawab namja itu dengan kesal.

"Sungie-ah, Mianhae,,"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Kau sedang apa sich! Sejak tadi pulang kau tidak bisa aku hubungi. SMS pun tak satupun yang kau balas, kau sedang apa?"tanya Yesung terlihat marah.

"Mianhae Sungie-ah,,, tadi temen Sungmin appa datang mengambil barang yang aku ambil dari kantor Taemin-ssi."kata Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"An,,, Anniyo Sungie-ah. Aku tak sanggup membohongimu."kata Kyuhyun gugup.

"Baiklah,,, aku mengerti,,, mianhae sudah membentakmu. Kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa besok kau harus datang sebelum jam 8 pagi. Arraseo?"kata Yesung penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ne,,, arrayo Sungie-ah,,, aku lelah. Jaljayo Sungie,,"kata Kyuhyun menutup telephonnya dan beranjak tidur.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari yang paling ditunggu Yesung, meski sempat mengalami kendala. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung resmi bertunangan,, Kini mereka tengah bermain di taman tengah apartement milik Kyuhyun, karena mereka sedang mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan pertunangan Kyuyun dan Yesung. Namun mereka tidak sedang berdua saja, namun mereka berempat bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

'Inilah saatnya,'batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kini acara puncaknya,"kata Kyuhyun sambil memanggil maid untuk membawakan racun(?) buatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk membuat resep yang sama dengan milik Taemin tapi dengan rasa dan warna seperti wine asli.*pinter banget Kyu?* dan setelah membawakan minuman itu maid suruhannya diberi uang tip dan disuruh pulang.

"Apa itu Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Hanya Wine merah Changi-ah. Biarlah malam ini aku yang memanjakanku,"kata Kyuhyun sontak membuat merah udang rebus(?) milik Yesung.

"Kya~~ kenapa harus Wine, Kyunnie hyung?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Toh kalian juga sering minum ini kan?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Iyya sich."ungkap Donghae.

"Tidak apalah Hyukkie minum saja, kalau tidak kuat biar aku gendong dan tidur di apartementku."kata Donghae tersenyum mesum.

"Anniyo, kalian harus tidur ditempat yang sudah aku sediakan."kata Yesung.

"Tapi Sungie hyunngg kami~~~"kata Hyukiie langsung di potong oleh Yesung,

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau tidak ini akan berada ditangan Siwon appa besok pagi."kata Yesung sambil menunjukkan foto mereka yang sedang bergairah(?) dari ponsel milik Yesung.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menelan ludah sendiri tanpa bisa membantah lagi.

"Baiklah,,, Cheerrrssssss"kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung pun langsung Cheersss.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka minum, Eunhyuk dan Yesung sudah tepar(?) tak sadarkan diri. Kini hanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang kuat minum wine itu.

"Yach,, mereka tidak asik."kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya hyung,, mereka kalah duluan."kata Donghae.

"Baiklah, sebagai hadiah kau masih bisa bertahan sekarang, aku akan memberimu sebuah wine khusus."kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu hyung?"tanya Donghae polos.

"Minumlah,"kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan soju itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Enak sekali hyung."kata Donghae namun dia seperti sudah mulai merasakan gejolak yang luar biasa dari dalam tubuhnya.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini! Apa jangan – jangan?'batin Donghae.

'Apa kau sudah mulai menyadarinya Lee Donghae!'batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai evil.

"Wah enak sekali Kyuhyun hyung."kata Donghae.

"Tentu saja dunk, siapa dulu Kyuhyun."kata Kyuhyun sok menyombongkan diri.

"Wah kelihatannya aku sudah mabuk,"kata Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun menuangkan wine special(?) itu lagi untuknya.

"Anniyo,,, Andwe,,, kita harus menghabiskannya.. nanggung Hae sudah setengahnya kita minum,"kata Kyuhyun padahal dia sendiri juga hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Donghae POV

Sialan kau Kyuhyun hyung, kau pasti sudah tahu kelemahanku. Dan kelemahanku hanya Taemin appa yang tahu. Tapi, bagaimana Kyuhyun hyung bisa tahu?

Kyuhyun POV

Huft, untung rencanaku berhasil, pertama adalah membuat kakak adik ini mabuk duluan. Habis itu membuat si ikan ini bisa bertahan meminum wine yang aku buatkan khusus untuknya. Hahahahahaha

Author POV

Akhirnya botol wine itu pun kosong, terlihat Donghae sudah mulai tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya untuk berdiri tapi akal sehatnya masih sedikit berfungsi.. sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih bisa berdiri tegap meski sedikit sempoyongan. Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan Yesung dikamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun pun menidurkan Eunhyuk dikamar satunya (kamar tamu).

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menidurkan Hyukie,"kata Donghae sebelum terperosok karena sangat mabuk.

'Acchh sial'batin Donghae.

"Hae-ah,,, Kau tidak apa – apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne,,, Gwaenchana,,,"kata Donghae mencoba berdiri tapi tidak bisa, Kyuhyun pun mencoba membantu Donghae.

Donghae akhirnya bisa berdiri, namun naas kaki Donghae berbenturan dengan kaki meja, akhirnya dia terjatuh dan menimpa Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kyuhyun maupun Donghae hanya bisa kaget dan terlihat semburat merah dipipi mereka (mungkin karena mabuk).

'Aish Babo!'umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"Achh mianhae Kyunnie hyung."kata Donghae yang sudah bangkit dan mencoba berdiri lagi.

"Gwa,,, Gwaenchana Hae-ah,, toh ini karena kakimu terbentur dengan meja."kata Kyuhyun.

'Hemmzzzz Manis juga'batin Kyuhyun *Kyu ingat Yeye! u,u *

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu kekamar"kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Donghae dan mengantarkannya ke kamar.

"Gomawo hyung,"kata Donghae.

"Ne,,, Cheonmaneyo,"kata Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya dan tiduran disamping Yesung yang sudah tertidur. Sedangkan Donghae mencoba mengambil air minum yang ada disamping meja. Setelah dia meminum air itu, Donghae pun merasakan kalau tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Donghae POV

Ewh? Lipstick? Siapa yang tidur dikamar ini sebelum kami. Aku melihat lipstick itu dilaci meja dibawah air yang aku minum tadi. Ech tunggu ada kartu nama disini.

Lee Sungmin / Lee Rae Joon

Districk Sabuya / Japan

LEE SUNGMIN!

Bukankah dia teman appa sejak SMA? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Jangan – jangan dia memang benar anak Sungmin ajhussi. Ach, kenapa aku babo sich! Sungmin ajhussi sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagi appa. Apa lagi, appa bisa sukses karena Sungmin ajhussi juga.

Kyuhyun POV

Kau baru saja menyadarinya kan Lee Donghae. Tapi terlambat, minuman yang kamu minum adalah minuman milik Rae Joon eomma. Dan kau tahu, air minum itu sudah pasti dicampur dengan obat rangsangan oleh Sungmin appa. Bagaimana? Apa aku berhasil membuatmu membara(?)

Author POV

Disaat Kyuhyun sedang mengamati tingkah laku Donghae, tiba – tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bordering.

"Yeoboseyo Joonie eomma,"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo changi-ah,, Kau sedang apa malam ini? Apa Sungie sudah tidur?"tanya Raejoon.

"Ne, dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi eomma, mungkin sebentar lagi juga bangun. Aku sedang nonton eomma."kata Kyuhyun sambil berseringai.

"Jangan biarkan Sungie tidur sendirian, palli tidur."kata Raejoon.

"Eomma sendiri belum tidur?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eomma baru saja rapat changi-ah."kata Raejoon.

"Minnie appa mana?"tanya Kyuhyun menggoda sang eomma.

"YA! Apa katamu!"teriak Raejoon.

"Waeyo? Kau sedang menelepon siapa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ann,, Anniyo yeobo, aku cuma mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Sungie."kata Raejoon berbohong.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."kata Sungmin.

"Sudah Kyu,, eomma mau pulang. Jaljayo."kata Raejoon memutuskan telephonnya.

Kyuhyun pun menikmati adegan Live dari televisi dalam kamarnya.

'Untung Sungie berhasil membujuk dua manusia beda habitat ini,'batin Kyuhyun.

Flashback ON

_"Kyunnie kau sedang apa?"tanya Yesung saat mengetahui Kyuhyun baru saja menutup pintu kamar tamu._

_"Anniyo, aku sedang membersihkannya. Aku ingin Hyukie dan Donghae tidur disini nanti malam, kau bisa membuat mereka tidur disini kan Changi?"tanya Kyuhyun._

_"Waeyo?"tanya Yesung._

_"Sudahlah, aku ingin akrab dengan mereka. Bolehkan? Ayolah changi-ah."kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung._

_"N,, Ne,, aku akan membuat mereka tidur disini."kata Yesung._

_"Gomawo changi-ah,"kata Kyuhyun._

_'Hahahaha kau tahu Sungie-ah? Dikamar ini barusaja aku pasang kamera saku,, jadi aku akan melihat bagaimana mereka melakukan 'itu', hehehehehe'batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai._

Flashback END

"Ehmmzz,"

"Kau sudah bangun Hyukie-ah?"tanya Donghae yang terlihat sudah sangat – sangat mesum(?).

"Kau kenapa Hae-ah? Wajahmu pucat sekali, matamu juga sayu. Jangan – jangan kau…"kata Eunhyuk terputus saat Donghae tiba – tiba mencium Eunhyuk lembut pelan dan pasti. Ciuman yang tadinya mesra dan lembut kini berubah jadi lumatan – lumatan yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya bergidik nafsu. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi masih membangkang(?) menutup jalan masuk lidah Donghae kini sudah terbuka dengan digigit paksa oleh Donghae. Lidah Donghae pun mengeksplorasi setiap centi didalam rongga mulut milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun pasrah dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun menjambak rambut Donghae karena dia kehabisan udara didalam paru – parunya. Saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu pun terlihat jembatan saliva mereka yang basah. Donghae pun akhirnya mencium Eunhyuk lagi dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos yang Eunhyuk pakai. Memilin nipple yang sudah menegang.

"eennggghhh,"lenguhan berhasil keluar dari mulut sang dancer saat Donghae mencoba melepaskan kaos milik Eunhyuk. Donghae pun menidurkan Eunhyuk dan menjilati serta menciumi putting milik Eunhyuk.

"emmpphh"desahan Eunhyuk tertahan.

"Jangan bungkus(?) desahanmu yang membuatku menggila Hyukkie."kata Donghae sambil memijiat perlahan junior Eunhyuk yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi (?). Meski kini celana itu sudah kian menyempit.

"Aaaaahhhh,"desah Eunhyuk.

Donghae melanjutkan ritualnya(?) dengan Eunhyuk. Kedua tangan Donghae kini sedang memilik putting milik Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae sedang menyapu bersih keringat yang ada dileher jenjang Eunhyuk. Lenguhan dan desahan kini meluncur bebas dari bibir sexy milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae kini melepaskan celana sekaligus underware milik Eunhyuk dan mulai mengulum junior milik Eunhyuk. Donghae menjilati, dan mengulum junior milik Eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya,,

"Fas,,, Faster,,"kata Eunhyuk.

Dengan senang hati kini Donghae pun akhirnya mengulum dan menggigit kecil junior milik Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang terbilang sangat cepat. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, kini cairan kental putih susu itu sudah tertelan habis dalam mulut Donghae. Hanya tertinggal sisa cairan itu dibelahan bibir Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun langsung menjilati dan melumat habis bibir milik Donghae. Eunhyuk pun membuka kemeja milik Donghae sambil masih melumat bibir Donghae. Kini Eunhyuk berada di atas tubuh Donghae yang sudah toples. Eunhyuk pun kini menciumi dan memilin putting milik Donghae..

"aaahhh"desah Donghae tertahan.

Eunhyuk pun memijati junior milik Donghae yang sudah menegang. Saat Eunhyuk menggigit kecil putting Donghae tiba – tiba telunjuk Donghae menerobos masuk Hole milik Eunhyuk.

"aaaaaa,"teriak Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang tidak peduli dengan teriakan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya mengin-outkan tangannya dari hole milik Eunhyuk. Terlihat Donghae sudah sangat terpengaruh oleh racun(?) milik Kyuhyun. Donghae seakan tidak peduli kalau teriakan Enhyuk akan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Saat Eunhyuk mulai tenang, Donghae memasukkan kembali dua jemari sekaligus.

"aaaaaaa Sakit Haee"teriak Eunhyuk.

Donghae pun membiarkan jarinya masih terbenam di hole milik Eunhyuk. Setelah Eunhyuk agak tenang lagi baru Donghae meng_inout-kan jemarinya. Bukan teriakan rasa sakit lagi kini yang terdengar tapi rasa kenikmatan yang tiada tara merajai Eunhyuk.

"aahhh""aahhh""aaahh""

Hanya desahan yang dapat membalas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Donghae. Saat Eunhyuk mau keluar untuk kedua kalinya Donghae pun mencabut tangannya dan menggantikannya dengan Junior miliknya.

"aaaaaaaaaa sakiiiiiiiiiiiiit"teriak Eunhyuk lebih keras.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar rasa sakit yang menjalar dari holenya tidak terlalu sakit.

"Hole milikmu masih sangat ketat Hyukiie, Aku menyukainya,"bisik Donghae sambil melumat gelambir telingan milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae pun akhirnya menginoutkan junior miliknya, namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk bersuara.

"Faster Hae,,"

Dengan senang hati akhirnya Donghae pun menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk. Tak butuh waktu yang lama Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan memuncratkan cairan dari testis mereka. Namun saat Donghae akan mengeluarkan juniornya Eunhyuk pun menghalanginya malahan Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat.

"Inside me please"kata Eunhyuk dengan tampang sayu.

"Ne,,"kata Donghae melanjutkan aksinya,,, akhirnya hanya beberapa kali tusukan akhirnya mereka memuntahkan cairan mereka. Cairan kental milik Donghae melesat kedalam tubuh Eunhyuk sedangkan cairan Eunhyuk meluncur bebas disela-sela tubuh mereka. Setelah selesai mereka pun tertidur dengan pulas tanpa sadar mereka sedang terekam oleh kamera saku milik Kyuhyun.

Sedang dikamar yang lain terlihat dua orang namja sedang mengamati televise yang tersambung dengan camera saku yang ada dikamar Donghae.

"Ka,, Kau merekam mereka Kyu?"tanya Yesung yang sudah bangun saat mendengar teriakan pertama dari Eunhyuk yang tidak disadari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sung,,, Sungie? Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Ne,, Kyu,, sejak Hyukkie berteriak,"kata Yesung.

"Owh,, Mi,,, Mian..."kata Kyuhyun Terpotong.

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung kemudian mencium dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai terangsang dengan adegan yang dilakukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun kini mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membalas ciuman menggoda dari Yesung.

Yesung pun akhirnya meraba nipple Kyuhyun dari balik kemeja yang masih dia pakai meski mereka tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun yang sudah terangsang hebat pun menindih Yesung dengan sekali hentakan tangannya namun mereka tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah merasa kehabisan nafas, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat jembatan saliva yang terkait antara bibir Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang kendali pun akhirnya membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Yesung dengan paksa, terlihat seperti Kyuhyun merobek sebuah kertas. Akibat ulahnya itu kancing baju yang ada dikemeja milik Yesung pun lepas semua. Dengan lahap Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menciumi, menjilati, dan menggigit kecil nipple Yesung secara bergantian.

"Aaaacchhh"desah Yesung.

"Kau mau yang lebih Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kyuuu,,,"panggil manja Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan itu seakan mendapatkan charge yang lebih untuk nafsu yang kini sudah mulai memuncak. Kyuhyun pun menciumi leher jenjang Yesung. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam untuk memilin nipple Yesung. Kyuhyun pun menindih yesung dan berakibat junior mereka saling bergesekan.

"Aaahhhh"desah Yesung semakin menjadi.

Mendengat desahan bertubi – tubi kala Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka semakin membuat Kyuhyun beringas. Kyuhyun pun banyak membuat kissmark dileher jenjang Yesung. Kyuhyun beralih dari leher jenjang ke nipple milik Yesung dan membuat lagi dan lagi kissmark karya seninya. Sementara dia menggigit perlahan dan menjilati nipple Yesung, tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam untuk meremas-remas junior Yesung yang sudah mulai menegang.

"aahhhhhh"desah Yesung tiada henti.

"Kyuuu,,, Moreeee…mooreeeee,, jeball"erang Yesung.

Dengan seringaiannya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melepas ikat pinggang celana milik Yesung. Dan memainkan junior Yesung dari luar celananya yang kini sudah semakin sesak. Kyuhyun yang masih setia untuk menggigiti dan menciumi nipple Yesung pun beralih pada perut Yesung, tepatnya pada pusar Yesung. Yesung pun menggelinjang keenakkan.

Dengan sekali hentakan, celana Yesung pun lepas dari tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat beringas dan bernafsu untuk memakan Yesung bulat, bulat. Dan disitulah terlihat junior Yesung yang sudah sangat – sangat menegang.

"Kau sudah begitu menegang Sungie,"kata Kyuhyun.

"aaaahhhhhh,,,,"desah Yesung ketika lidah Kyuhyun menjilati kepala junior Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun mengulum, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil junior Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras. Semakin lama, kuluman Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Yesung sudah tidak dapat menahan desakan dari testis miliknya. Akhirnya, Yesung pun memuncratkan ice cream kentalnya dimulut Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun menelan habis apa yang telah dimuncratkan oleh Yesung.

"Kau Curang Kyu,,,"kata Yesung.

"Curang?"tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura kaget.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Yesung pun membalikkan posisinya, sehingga dia pun kini berada diatas Kyuhyun. Dibukanya satu-persatu kancing kemeja milik Kyuhyun. Yesung pun menjilati nipple milik Kyuhyun dan meremas-remas junior Kyuhyun.

"Aaahh,, Kau,,eengghhh, Nakal sekali Sungie,,,"desah Kyuhyun.

Hanya sunggingan senyum yang menghiasi wajah yesung. Semenit kemudian Yesung pun membuka celana milik Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya pada sembarangan tempat. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membalikkan tubuh Yesung yang sekarang ada dibawah. Yesung pun akhirnya mengulum jari tangan Kyuhyun .

Setelah melepaskan kuluman itu, Kyuhyun pun mencium dan melumat dengan beringas bibir Yesung. Disela- sela ciuman itulah, jari Kyuhyun masuk kedala Hole milik Yesung.

"Hmmmmppphhh"erang Yesung dalam ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam hole Yesung. Sampai akhirnya kini tiga jari tangan Kyuhyun telah bertengger dilubang Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengin-outkan jarinya. Kadang juga dia juga menggerakkan jarinya secara zig zag. Yesung pun mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit itu, namun jari tangan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menemukan Sweetspot milik Yesung yang membuat Yesung pun mendesah hebat kala Kyuhyun menyentuh titik itu.

"aahhh,,, ahhhh, aahhhh,"desah Yesung mengikuti sodokan dari jari Kyuhyun yang mulai cepat. Akhirnya Yesung pun merasa akan Klimakz, namun dengan segera jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dari hole Yesung pun dicabut oleh Kyuhyun. Tersirat guratan kecewa dari wajah Yesung.

"Jangan kau guratkan wajah kecewamu itu changi.."kata Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kyyaaa~~ Sakit Kyu,,"teriak Yesung tidak memperdulikan ada Donghae dan Hyukie menginap diapartement itu saat junior Kyuhyun memasuki hole milik Yesung.

Eranganan kesakitan Yesung kini merajai kamar milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Namun setelah Sweetspot milik Yesung tersentuh oleh junior Kyuhyun hanya desahan-desahan maut yang keluar dari bibir seksy Yesung. Kini suara desahan Yesung hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergairah.

"aaahhh Kyuu,,akhhuuu,, mauu,, Kell.,, aahhhhh"desah Yesung.

"Ne,, sebentar changi-ah, tunggu,, aku juggaahhh,"kata Kyuhyun.

Dengan beberapa kali tusukan Kyuhyun pun memuncratkan cairan putih susu yang kental kedalam tubuh Yesung. Dan Yesung pun memuncratkan cairan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun namun di sela-sela dadanya dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungiiiieeeeee eeennnggghhhh"teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyyuunniiiiieeeeeeee.."teriak Yesung.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun terlelap karena kelelahan dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan malam itu.

_TBC_

Joonie digebukin readers...

Joonie : Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ampuuuuunnnn...

Readers : KENAPA GAG CEPET UPDATE?

Jonnie : Mianhae,,,, lagi buntu otaknya,,,,, sekarang kalo udah baca minta review ne,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Gara – Gara King Of Yadong a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**Rating :**

**M**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Humor**

**Friendship**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**SM TOWN**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonnie**

**Warning :**

**YAOI LINE**

**~ Do Not Read If You Don Like Yaoi ~**

**Author POV**

Pagi kini telah menjelang, suasana masih terasa sangat dingin. Hujan begitu deras mengguyur kota Malang (?) – author : bukan , bukan! Kota Malang.- ralat – Kota Seoul. Namun tak menyurutkan seorang namja yang kini tengah terjaga dari mimpinya. Terlihat namja itu sangat kebingungan. Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam membuat kepalanya terasa masih pening akibat alkohol yang dia minum.

Dia mulai membersihkan dirinya yang telah telanjang kedalam bathup. Namja itu kini menyalakan shower, dan mengguyurkan tubuh penuh dengan bercak merah akibat aktivitas yang dia lakukan. Mengingat betapa liar pasangannya semalam. Ituakan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

Hampir 20 menit namja itu keluar kamar mandi dan kini tengah memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggulnya. Kemudian dia mencari baju yang cocok untuknya di almari kaca kamar itu. Dipilihnya kaos biru motif kura-kura dan celana putih selutut, lalu dikenakannya baju tersebut.

Namja itu pun beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Dia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan tunangannya dan kedua dongsaeng beda habitat(?) iparnya. Kemudian dia mulai memasak dengan bahan – bahan yang telah tersedia di dalam lemari es miliknya.

Sekitar 45 menit dia memasak, akhirnya masakannya pun terhidang di meja makan. Namja itu memasak nasi goreng, telur mata sapi, nuged ayam, dan sedikit salad sayur. Dia pun membawa sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur dadar dan nuged diatasnya, dan sedikit salad sayur beserta susu hangat yang kini tertata rapi di nampan miliknya.

Namja itu beranjak kembali kekamarnya dan tak lupa menutup makanan yang telah disajikan untuk kedua adik iparnya. Selain menutup dia juga memberikan note yang dipajang di pintu lemari es yang ada di dapur. Dengan hati – hati namja itu meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan itu di meja kamarnya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju ranjang, yang masih terdapat sang putri tidur.

"Changi-ah. Ireona... Sudah pagi. Sarapan sudah siap."ucapnya pelan.

"Engghhh,"desah sang putri tidur.

"Yesungie... Ireona.. kalau kau tidak bangun untuk sarapan. Berarti aku yang akan sarapan memakanmu."bisik namja itu setengah mendesah dan menyeringai.

"Kyyaaaa~,"sang putri tidur kini terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Kyunnie! Kau mengagetkanku."ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

**_CHHUUUPP~**

Morning kiss kini telah mendarat di bibir mungil itu.

"Kyu,, Kyuuunnniiieeeeee~,"rajuk Yesung manja.

"Ahahha, Sudah , sudah sekarang apa 'itu' masih terasa sangat sakit?"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mollayo,,,Aaahhh."erang Yesung saat akan duduk.

"Itu berarti kau masih sakit. Ayo sini, aku gendong dan memandikaanmu."ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Shireo! Nanti kau malah mengerjaiku lagi."[ucap Yesung cepat.

"Ahahahha. Aku janji gag akan mengerjaimu lagi changi."ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Yaksok?"tanya Yesung.

"Yaksok. Kajja, aku gag mau kau bau seperti ini."ucap Kyuhyun saat akan menggendong Yesung.

"Aahhh,"erang Yesung saat tubuhnya yang telanjang kini tengah digendong Kyuhyun ala Bridal,

"Kau tambah berat Yesungie."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ahahahaha,, rasakan!"ucap Yesung dengan senyuman balas dendam.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memandikan Yesung, setlah 40 menit keluar, ternyata Yesung malah tertidur karena pijatan Kyuhyun. Setelah memakaikan baju pada Yesung, Kyuhyun membangunkan Yesung kembali.

"Changi,, kau suka sekali tidur. Cepat bangun dan sarapan."ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eeennghhhh, aku masih mengantuk Kyuu."desah Yesung.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, baiklah,,, aku juga akan ikut tidur denganmu."ucap Kyuhyun bercanda.

"Ne,, Ne,, aku bangun, tapi aku mau disuapin titik,"ucap Yesung manja.

"Arrata, kajja. Aaa.."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyuapi Yesung.

Saat semua makanan yang disuapkan Kyuhyun hampir habis. Terdengar sebuah suara yang menggemparkan apartemen tersebut.

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"ter iak Eunhyuk dari kamar tamu.

"Kyuu,, itu suara Eunhyuk."ucap Yesung.

"Ne,, kajja kita liat apa yang tengah terjadi."ucap Kyuhyun menyalakan TV setengah menyeringai.

"Hn,"ucap Yesung singkat.

Baiklah mari kita lihat kamar tamu yang telah ditiduri(?) oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Setelah teriakan Eunhyuk yang memekakkan telinga barusan, Donghae terbangun karena kaget. Setelah dirasa nyawanya telah hinggap(?) seratus persen dia kemudian mulai menenangkan Eunhyuk. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dia melihat tubuhnya dan tubuh eunhyuk yang masih 'naked'. Akhirnya dia pun berteriak dalam hati...

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa naked? Oh shit! Ini pasti gara-gara minuman semalam.'batin Donghae.

Donghae yang kini tengah melamun, dikagetkan oleh isakan lirih Eunhyuk.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks.."isak Eunhyuk lirih.

"Changi-ah,, Gwaenchana? Uljima.."ucap Donghae yang kini tengah memeluk Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya dan membelai kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hiks,, Hiks,, Hiks,, Hae-ah, apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Jawab! Kita gag melakukannya didalam kan?"tanya Eunhyuk lirih.

"Mia.. Mianhae,, aku melakukannya didalam. Karena saat aku akan mengeluarkannya kau menyuruhku didalam."ucap Donghae jujur yang kini masih memeluk dan membelai Eunhyuk.

"Hiks,, Eoddeogghe? Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?"tanya Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatap bola sapphire mata Donghae. Berharap ada sebuah jalan keluar yang pasti untuk mereka berdua.

"Mo.. Mollayo Hyukkie. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku belum tahu langkah apa yang akan kita ambil setelah ini."ucap Donghae menunduk bingung.

"Aahh,, geuraeyo. Gwaen,,, Gwaenchanayoo."ucap Eunhyuk lebih tenang.

"Sekarang kamu cepat mandi dan aku akan membereskan semua ini."ucap Donghae.

"Baiklah Hae.. Aaahhhh."erang Eunhyuk kesakitan dibagian Holenya.

"Wae? Waegure? Apakah masih sakit?"tanya Donghae.

"Neomu Appeodaaaaa."erang Eunhyuk sakit.

"Baiklah aku akan memandikanmu. Tunggu, aku pakai boxer dulu."ucap Donghae yang tengah meraih boxer miliknya di tepi ranjang.

"N..Ne."ucap Eunhyuk ditepi ranjang.

Setelah memakai boxer, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini tengah mandi bersama. Sedangkan dikamar Kyuhyun dan Yesung, hanya terlihat guratan sedih wajah Yesung. Dia mulai menyesali apa yang tengah dia perbuat untuk Eunhyuk. Kalau saja dia menolak keinginan Kyuhyun. Tapi, saat Yesung mulai berfikir kembali, ingatannya tentang tingkah sang adek memnuatnya mereasa jengkel. Rasa sedih yang tadi terpancar kini telah berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Kyuu,, gomawoo."ucap Yesung sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ecchh buat apa? Ayo aa.. tinggal satu.'ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulut Yesung. Setelah meletakan piring di meja, Kyuhyun lalu menyuapkan susu yang tadi dibawanya.

"Gomawoo sudah memberi pelajaran berharga untuk kedua dongsaengku."ucap Yesung setelah meneguk habis susu hangat dalam botol yang kini telah kosong.

"Ahahahaa, cheonmaneyo."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, kau ngantuk bukan? Cepat tidur."ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyelimuti Yesung.

"Loh Kok?"ucap Yesung yang kini tengah bingung.

"Kau istirahat saja Changi.. aku akan menitipkan surat pada key, kalau kau sedang sakit."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Cheongmal? Waahhh,, asyikkk.. gomawo Kyu..."ucap Yesung sebelum dia terlelap kembali dalam tidurnya.

'Dasar,, cepat sekali,, kura-kuraku ini tertidur.'batin Kyuhyun yang lalu mencium kening Yesung.

"Mimpi indah, Bidadariku."ucap Kyuhyun. Lalu menuliskan sebuah note untuk Yesung dan dia letakkan di meja bersama sebuah bungkusan kecil disisinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun berangkat menuju kampus dan memberikan surat izin sakit Yesung pada Key. Kyuhyun kini mengikuti kuliah seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berada dimeja makan. Mulai memakan sarapan mereka yang kini beranjak (?) dingin. Dalam diam mereka makan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Donghae kini tengah beranjak dari tempat makan ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral. Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah note yang terpampang di pintu almari tersebut.

_**Dear Nae Nam Dongsaeng,**_

_** Makanlah nasi goreng buatanku, setelah makan tolongpiring dan gelas yang kalian gunakanlangsung dicuci. Aku tidak ingin rumahku kotor. Makanya aku menulis note ini. Sekalian jangan berisik, Yesung masih tertidur, aku tidak ingin kalian mengganggunya. Barang secuil pun kalian sentuh. Kalian akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang lebih daripada semalam. Saengil Chuggae Hamnida Lee Donghae. Kau tak akan memintaku untuk memberi hadiah bukan? Kau sudah mendapatkannya.**_

_**Lee Kyuhyun.**_

Dengan tenang donghae mengambilkan dua gelas yang ada dirak dan kemudian dia menuangkan air mineral tersebut ke gelas kosong. Donghae lalu beranjak ke meja makan dan memberikan satu gelas ke Eunhyuk dan gelas lainnya dia meminumnya. Setelah itu Donghae membereskan dan mencuci piring yang dia gunakan untuk makan bersama Eunhyuk.

"Donghae, ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin pulang dan istirahat. Jangan lupa besok kita ujian."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, sebentar. Aku mau menulis note dulu."ucap Donghae.

"Sudah?'tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, kajja."ucap Donghae yang kini tengah menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Mereka pun beranjak untuk pulang.

**~ FIN ~**

_**Dear My Step Brother.**_

_** Okey, No Problem. Aku mengerti, aku sudah membersihkannya. Aku juga tidak akan membangunkan Yesung hyung lagi. Tenang saja . Dan yang terakhir, gomawo kadonya. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, soju yang kau buat itu rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan buatan appa. Kau campuri apa? Rasanya seperti ada sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri.**_

_**Lee Donghae.**_

**~ The End ~**

**Author meminta maaf karena FF ini sudah selesai dan tidak sesuai harapan. Terima kasih yang sudah support author. Semoga bisa menciptakan, karya karya pairing Kyusung lebih banyak lagi. Gomawoo... jangan lupa review ne...**


End file.
